


Under the light of a thousand stars.

by mutteredlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor prohibido, M/M, au medio basado en camp rock, beware: es muy ñoño, bottom!Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutteredlove/pseuds/mutteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU basado en Camp Rock. El verano de Louis Tomlinson da un giro de 180 grados cuando aparece un inesperado rival llamado Campamento Sharp. De todas maneras, nunca imaginó que la promesa de un verano inolvidable tendría nombre de Harry Styles, rizos, hoyuelos, y todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the light of a thousand stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Traigo una nueva fic, hoy que es el 5o aniversario de la audición de Harry ♥ 
> 
> Gracias mil a mi mejor amiga [fixingbowties](http://fixingbowties.tumblr.com/) por la portada que me ha hecho y que no me merezco y que es genial. 
> 
> Las canciones que podéis escuchar a lo largo de la fic son [Introducing Me - Nick Jonas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqAQfKIJ0Tg), aunque la canción utilizada es una versión, [Young & Beautiful - Lana del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_1aF54DO60) y [Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA).
> 
> Enjoy! Ps: Happy no está abandonada, simplemente me quedé sin inspiración pero ya he vuelto a ella.

 

           

UNDER THE LIGHT OF A THOUSAND STARS

 

            -¿Quién cojones decide montar un nuevo campamento de música enfrente de un campamento de música que ya existe? – Dice Louis en un murmuro mientras exhala el humo de su cigarro lentamente. Louis Tomlinson y sus dos mejores amigos, Zayn Malik y Liam Payne, están tirados en la hierba, la sombra del ciprés sobre el que se apoyan siendo su única protección contra el sol de verano.

Es el primer día de su estancia en el Campamento Groovy este verano pero no el primero de sus vidas. Se conocieron cuando tenían doce años, la edad mínima para apuntarse al campamento, y no eran más que unos niños nerviosos deseando ver si los compañeros que les habían asignado en sus cabañas eran igual de guays como se imaginaban por aquel entonces.

Seis años más tarde se habían convertido en prácticamente inseparables, y aunque no viviesen en los mismos pueblos jamás habían perdido el contacto. Hacía mucho tiempo que habían decidido ir a la misma universidad en Londres y en menos de tres meses estarían viviendo juntos, pero aun así este era último verano que podían apuntarse al campamento por lo que lo iban a aprovechar todo lo posible.

            -Desmond Styles. – Dice Liam, limpiándose las gafas de sol con la camiseta.

            -¡¿El productor?! ¿Cómo lo sabes? – En verdad Louis no estaba sorprendido de que Liam lo supiese porque de alguna manera u otra su amigo siempre se acababa enterando de todo, pero esto era un record teniendo en cuenta que se habían dado cuenta de lo del nuevo campamento hacía un par de horas.

            -Tío, hace media hora que está pasando gente con cajas con el nombre del campamento. – Liam le echa su móvil a Louis para que le eche un vistazo. Según la página web el campamento es el sitio perfecto para gente que busca “codearse con personas que _de verdad_ están dentro del negocio”. ¿Era eso una puya a su campamento? – Son bastante prepotentes, ¿no crees?

Zayn le quita el móvil de las manos a Louis en un rápido movimiento pero este ni se inmuta, está demasiado ocupado mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a las personas que llevan un polo de color rojo con el logo _Sharp Camp_. No le gusta la competencia. Louis sabe que son un negocio modesto, y que las instalaciones podrían mejorar un poco, pero ha pasado los mejores veranos de su vida aquí y no los cambiaría por cualquier campamento pijo del mundo.

Además, aunque los pianos hayan visto mejores años o la calefacción no siempre esté disponible, siempre se ha procurado que todos los chavales fuesen enseñados por los mejores profesores posibles, y que en el mes y medio que pasan juntos nadie tuviese tiempo de estar aburrido o de echar de menos a la familia. Lo dicho, Louis no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

            -Deberíamos ir a echar una ojeada. – Zayn dice, levantando la vista del teléfono. También parece haberle molestado la descripción que la página web ofrece porque frunce el ceño en un gesto de disgusto cuando otro de los empleados del Campamento _Sharp Camp_ pasa delante de ellos.

            -Sí, deberíamos. – Louis se levanta a los pocos minutos y se sacude un poco los pantalones. – Alguien tiene que bajarles los humos.

 

Para llegar al campamento rival tan solo tienen que cruzar el camino que hay al lado del gigante lago donde tantas veces se han bañado. La verdad es que hay un montón de personal, a juzgar por el número de personas con aires de superioridad y polos demasiado rojos. Ni que llevasen secretos de estado en las cajas. Vale, puede que Louis ya les haya cogido un poco de manía.

Aun así, lo que se extiende ante sus ojos no es para nada lo que se esperaba. Un escenario enorme protegido por una fina carpa, con relucientes instrumentos y altavoces ridículamente caros descansa en mitad del campamento. Probablemente sea el doble de grande que el modesto escenario en el que él ha cantado tantas veces, aunque también el doble de caro. Impresionante. A su pesar, le atrae. Solo de imaginarse la cantidad de público que podría albergar se le ponen los pelos de punta. A Louis le gusta la atención y lo sabe, y este escenario parece satisfacer su sueño de llenar estadios.

Cuando despierta de su pequeño trance se da cuenta de que un grupo de chavales de su edad se les están acercando. Parece que acaban de salir de alguna pasarela, a juzgar por sus ropas ajustadas y sus pelos perfectamente arreglados. No le dan buena espina desde el primer momento.

El que parece ser el líder lleva una guitarra en la mano y un gesto de desprecio en la cara, pero como Liam jamás piensa mal de nadie, antes de que Louis y Zayn puedan decir nada se le acerca con una sonrisa amigable y la mano extendida:

            -Hey, menudo escenario tenéis aquí montado.

El chico le da la mano, aunque de mala gana. Louis quiere pegarle solo un poquito.

            -Lo sé. Soy Max, de The Wanted. – Lo dice como si ya tuviesen que saberlo, y hasta Liam se revuelve con incomodidad.

            -¿De the quién? – Louis pregunta incapaz de callarse la boca. Nunca le han gustado los aires de superioridad, y no va a empezar a aceptarlos hoy. Zayn suelta una risilla a su derecha, sabiendo perfectamente lo que está pensando Louis.

            -¿Sois del Campamento Groovy? - Otro de los chicos, este lleva unas baquetas en la mano, les mira con una mezcla de falsa lástima y repulsión. – Ahora lo entiendo todo. Mejor que os volváis a vuestra zona, esto es para gente que tiene… ya sabéis… talento.

Ahora se ha pasado. No es que Louis sea un chico especialmente violento pero en ese momento lo único que evita que salga directo a pegarle un puñetazo a ese engreído es la mano de Zayn en su espalda, como un aviso siempre presente. ¿Qué se han creído?

            -Muy bien, ya sabemos que las cucarachas saben hablar, ahora cuando aprendan a madurar que nos avisen. – Zayn dice con toda tranquilidad pero en vez de darse la vuelta para volver sigue andando y pasa por delante del grupo de chavales. Liam y Louis le siguen, sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Ellos se han acercado a echarle un ojo al campamento y no se van a ir sin hacerlo.

A Louis le tiemblan un poquito las manos porque se ha dejado demasiadas barbaridades sin decir, pero prefiere dejarlas para otro momento. Es su primer día de campamento y no le apetece nada que cinco malcriados se lo arruinen.

De todos modos, Louis puede ver que el ambiente allí es completamente diferente al que hay en su querido campamento. Parece que no se han dejado todo el presupuesto en el escenario si no que han decidido tirar la casa por la ventana a la hora de asegurar la calidad en cada una de las instalaciones. En lugar de las típicas cabañas de madera, hay pequeñas casitas de ladrillo, rodeadas por arbustos y hermosas verjas de metal, y una casa algo más grande detrás, donde están la recepción y el comedor a juzgar por unas señales. Más que un campamento parece un mini vecindario. No se ve zona de baños o duchas por ningún lado, Louis sospecha que probablemente tengan agua corriente dentro de las casitas.

Los tres amigos pasan por delante de un pequeño edificio de dos pisos rectangulares cuyas paredes son de cristal completamente, excepto por una pared que está hecha de espejos tanto por dentro como por fuera. Dentro hay un grupo de chicas charlando animadamente, y ellas también van muy arregladas, como el grupo de chicos de antes. Hay un cartel que indica que es el salón de baile y música pero Louis no lo hubiese adivinado ni a la de tres. Por un momento se acuerda de la desgastada barra de ballet que hay en la cabaña donde ellos aprenden baile.

En lugar de incómodos asientos de madera alrededor de una hoguera hay coloridos sofás y pufs repartidos por el césped, cubiertos por un techo de madera y enredaderas. Cuanto más descubre Louis sobre el campamento, menos le gusta. Sabe reconocer la calidad cuando la ve pero el espíritu de llenarse de tierra y de hacer el cabra parece haber desaparecido a cambio de unos cuantos fajos de billetes. Él está acostumbrado a edificios de madera gastada y a tener que afinarse uno los instrumentos, no a elegantes alternativas que rezuman a “Soy-mejor-que-tú.”

Le gustaría decir que al menos los campistas son chavales normales, pero en la vida había visto gente vistiendo tantas marcas juntas. Además hasta ahora el contacto no ha sido muy bueno aunque prefiere pensar que no todo el mundo aquí es como esos tal The Wanted.

            -Eh, eh, veis a esa chica. – Liam les llama la atención en susurros, señalando disimuladamente a una chica alta y morena que descansa en uno de los sofás. – Es la hija de Madonna.

            -Cállate, acabo de ver al hijo de Beckham con una guitarra a la espalda. – Louis le reconocería enseguida, se ha pasado más horas viendo fotos del famoso futbolista de las que le gustaría admitir, y su hijo se le parece bastante. Por un momento desea tener de nuevo trece años para poder acercarse sin que sea raro.

Sus sospechas de que este campamento no es precisamente barato se confirman.

            -Deberíamos volver, pronto van a ser las presentaciones. – Zayn le da un codazo a Louis en las costillas para que deje de mirar al chaval. – Ya tendrás tiempo de codearte con la élite otro día, aunque no sé qué opinará el pequeño Beckham de que hayas babeado sobre su padre sin camiseta más veces que su madre.

            -Cállate. – Louis le devuelve el codazo y le da otro a Liam, que se ha empezado a reír demasiado para su gusto.

 

 

Las presentaciones de este año pasan rápido, tampoco hay muchas caras nuevas. De su edad nunca suele haberlas, aunque siempre es gracioso ver a los más pequeños presentarse con cierta timidez. Aun así este año hay más gente que de costumbre y eso le alegra bastante.

Cuando es su turno de salir al frente y darse a conocer, se escuchan silbidos y no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado. Sabe que es popular en el campamento, pues él, Zayn y Liam han estado desde el primer momento proponiendo actividades y siendo el alma de la fiesta. El primer año que se organizó un mini campeonato de futbol fue gracias a ellos, y desde entonces se ha quedado como tradición, o siempre será memorable el año que decidieron tirar a los monitores al lago, vestidos y todo. Además, modestia aparte, son buenos en lo que hacen, y suelen ser casi siempre finalistas en el concurso de talentos que se celebra cada año. Ganar en sí han ganado dos veces, pero está bastante bien porque hay mucho talento entre todos los campistas.

De alguna manera los tres han hecho huella en el campamento y Louis sabe que lo va a echar de menos. No puede evitar ponerse melancólico así que antes de que suelte alguna bobada sentimental prefiere dar paso a que se presente Liam.

Al acabar, los monitores reparten los horarios y repiten la misma perorata de todos los años sobre alcohol, drogas y respetar las normas. Siempre lo mismo, como si luego los propios monitores no se montasen sus fiestas por la noche. Incluso dejan participar a los más mayores si están de buen humor, y tampoco es secreto que alguna vez ha habido algún ligero _affaire_ entre los monitores más jóvenes y los campistas más mayores. Si fuese por Louis él mismo se hubiese tirado al profesor de baile pero lamentablemente está demasiado casado con la profesora de canto. Él se lo pierde.

Los campistas se reparten por las instalaciones, tienen el día libre para conocerse, pero al día siguiente ya les toca madrugar a algunos para comenzar con las actividades. Por suerte para Louis los de último año tienen los mejores horarios, así que este año probablemente nadie le va a tener que aguantar a las siete de la mañana recién levantado.

Louis se acerca a saludar primero a los pequeños que le adoran y le ven como un hermano mayor. Reparte unos “¡Cuanto has crecido!” y de “Te ha cambiado la voz” hasta que solo quedan los de su edad en un pequeño grupo, apoyados contra un muro en el que una pintada de Zayn destaca como el primer día. Liam y Zayn hablan animadamente con un par de chicas, Clare y Kate. Se conocen desde el primer año y como son de Londres también planean ir a la misma universidad que ellos. Además suelen unirse a los planes descabellados de los chicos por lo que prácticamente son las chicas favoritas de Louis en el campamento. Junto a ellos están Charlie, Eric y Zac, que aunque no van tanto con ellos también se han convertido en amigos con los años, pero no se han molestado en mantener el contacto de la misma manera que los demás. El resto de chavales de último año no están a la vista así que tras saludar a sus amigos, los chicos se van a jugar a futbol mientras las chicas se van a organizar su cabaña.

A Louis ya se le ha olvidado el encontronazo de esa mañana con los del otro campamento, y el día pasa de manera agradable, tan solo siendo interrumpidos por las horas de comida y cena. Los tres se quedan hasta tarde hablando en la cabaña, como si al día siguiente no tuviesen que madrugar. No se ven en persona desde Navidades, así que obviamente tienen demasiado de lo que hablar.

♥

Es el primer año que hasta las doce no tienen ninguna clase y el comedor cierra a las once por la mañana así que los tres se despiertan justo a tiempo para desayunar. La encargada de la cocina, una mujer mayor que les conoce desde que eran unos críos, les regaña medio en broma y les aconseja que los próximos días vayan antes o se quedarán sin desayuno.

Zayn y Liam se le adelantan yendo a clase de canto porque Louis por el camino ve a unos chavales de catorce años a los que se les ha colgado el balón jugando a futbol y no alcanzan a cogerlo. No hay ningún monitor a la vista así que Louis se acerca al árbol donde está enganchada la pelota y sin mucho esfuerzo se sube a la primera rama y comienza a escalar hasta llegar a donde quiere. Desde ahí arriba el lago se ve hermoso. Al otro lado, el escenario del Sharp Camp contrasta con la arboleda pero las pocas casitas que están a la vista quedan mucho más naturales de lo que Louis había pensado en un primer momento.

Mientras Louis baja con cuidado porque el lago está demasiado cerca como para arriesgarse a saltar (y de hecho no entiende por qué están jugando al fútbol al lado del lago, estos críos…), ve a un par de chicos del otro campamento bañándose. Uno de ellos tiene el pelo rubio y corto, pero el que le llama la atención es el chico de pelo tan largo como Tarzán y tantos tatuajes como una estrella de rock. No quiere quedarse mirando porque está seguro de que su curiosidad está rozando niveles de pervertido pero el chico es atrayente, por decirlo de alguna manera. Vamos, que está muy, muy bueno, y los tatuajes multiplican su atractivo a niveles increíbles.

Les devuelve el balón a los chavales y sale corriendo hacia clase de canto, apañándoselas para llegar justo a tiempo. Zayn y Liam le miran con curiosidad pero no le preguntan nada porque entra la profesora tras él y comienza la clase. De todas maneras no hubiera sabido qué decir. “Me ha distraído un chico que se estaba bañando en el lago” suena demasiado mal hasta para él.

-

 

 Kate y Clare están tiradas en el césped, dejando que la brisa nocturna les acaricie, y los chicos deciden echarse junto a ellas hasta que sea hora de volver a las cabañas. La semana ha pasado demasiado rápido para gusto de Louis, no se puede creer que ya sea viernes si prácticamente acaban de llegar al campamento. La primera semana siempre suele ser la más rápida y la más movida, porque todavía quedan actividades y clases a las que apuntarse, gente a la que conocer y en general cosas qué hacer. Casi no han tenido tiempo para acordarse del campamento rival, pero ahora que tienen la promesa de no tener ninguna clase durante dos días, Louis decide que es un buen momento para investigar.

Se incorpora para preguntar quién se apunta pero lo que ve le desconcierta un poco. Nunca ha entendido la relación entre Liam y Kate, pero probablemente ni ellos mismos la entienden. Ambos fueron el primer beso del otro, y la primera vez, y todas las demás, pero jamás se han enamorado o encaprichado. Durante el resto del año ni si quiera se ven, y no hablan tanto como hacen dos amigos normales. No son pareja ni nada, simplemente son, existen, y eso les parece suficiente. En el mes y medio que dura el campamento suelen tontear un poco, hablar en susurros y en general disimular muy mal que tienen planes para más tarde.

Sin embargo este año el ambiente es diferente.

Hace un año que Zayn le admitió a Louis que estaba perdidamente encaprichado de Liam. Iban los dos bastante borrachos, se habían hecho con alcohol y estaban bebiendo al lado del lago. Zayn llevaba toda la noche de mal humor y aunque le costó unos tragos más de lo normal, susurró que hacía un tiempo que se sentía atraído por Liam y solo de pensar que en ese momento estaba con una chica le hervía la sangre. Cuando volvieron a su cabaña un poco más tarde, vieron a Kate a lo lejos escapándose de ella, su pelo rubio iluminado por las estrellas.

Por una de las miradas más tristes que jamás alguien puede recibir, esa noche Louis decidió que ninguno de los dos dormiría en la cabaña: decidieron quedarse fuera, el olor de las cenizas envolviéndoles hasta que comenzó a amanecer.

Sin embargo, esta noche Clare y Kate están con los ojos cerrados, sin molestarse en unirse a la conversación que Zayn y Liam están teniendo en susurros. Liam está mirando con cara de adoración a Zayn y está siendo tan obvio que Louis quiere darle una patada a Zayn para que este mire en su dirección y se dé cuenta de una vez.

No todo está perdido, Louis nota que el ambiente es diferente, y probablemente se deba a una pequeña cosa que ha sucedido en clase de baile que ha hecho que Zayn lleve de muy buen humor toda la tarde. Simplemente Liam había dejado caer en un comentario sobre el profesor que se sentía atraído por los chicos igual que por las chicas, y Louis todavía no se explica la cara de sorpresa de Zayn. Zayn debe ser el ser humano con el peor gay-dar de la historia. O bisexual-dar, la cosa es que Louis está a minutos de encerrar a los dos en la cabaña y atrancar la puerta hasta que admitan lo evidente.

Sin querer interrumpir la escena, decide ir él solo a explorar. A ver si se le ocurre una buena broma para gastar a los inútiles esos de The Wanted, la noche siempre le inspira. Y si cuando vuelva Zayn y Liam están durmiendo en la misma cama, un quebradero de cabeza menos.

 

 

El campamento Sharp está vacío a esas horas y Louis se siente como un ninja cruzándolo en mitad de la noche. Bueno, no está vacío en sí porque a lo lejos se escuchan voces y risas, pero no están a la vista y Louis puede soñar. Por lo visto han hecho una hoguera en algún momento de la noche porque el olor a ceniza y brasas rompe la brisa nocturna. Por un segundo a Louis le gustaría haberse cogido una chaquetilla.

            -¡Eh, eh! – Un susurro detrás de él le sobresalta, y siente como toda la sangre se le baja a los pies. Si no se mueve igual la voz decide pasar de él.

La voz resulta ser un chaval rubio con una guitarra acústica en la mano porque al parecer en este campamento tienes que llevar siempre tu instrumento encima. Al menos ese ha sido el patrón hasta ahora.

            -Tú no eres de aquí. – El chico le da la mano como si pareciese de verdad estar contento por verle. – Yo soy Niall Horan, toco la guitarra y canto.

            -Louis Tomlinson, toco el piano y canto. – Louis se decide por decir, porque prefiere seguir el rollo que arriesgarse a que le pillen. No está seguro de que esté prohibido exactamente rondar por aquí pero tampoco cree que le haga mucha gracia a nadie. – Y no, soy del Groovy, y creo que me voy a ir yendo ya…

            -¿Ya te vas? Pero íbamos a tomar algo, he colado vodka y tal. – El chico le invita como si nada, como si no se acabasen de conocer. La gente así le cae bien, la verdad.

            -Me encantaría. – Quién es Louis para negar alcohol gratis. Además el chaval parece genuinamente amable. – Pero creo que no les caigo muy bien a tus colegas, ya sabes, los de The Wanted o nosequé.

            -¿Max? – Niall se ríe demasiado alto y Louis se encoge sin pensarlo. – No, no, esos no estarán con nosotros. Solo estaremos yo, mi amigo Harry y tú, si te animas, todavía no conocemos a nadie más.

            -Entonces trato hecho. – Louis le da una palmada en la espalda y le sigue hasta una de las casitas. Por un momento sospecha que sea todo una trampa pero no lo parece, Niall le infunda una extraña sensación de complicidad y amistad.

La casita de Niall y su amigo Harry es más grande por dentro de lo que parece por fuera. No es más que un pequeño recibidor con un espejo y una planta al principio, pero una habitación bastante grande con dos camas hace que se le abra la mandíbula de golpe. Tienen un sofá y una televisión enorme, y una nevera de las que hacen cubitos, probablemente llena del prometido alcohol. Encima de los escritorios hay dos ordenadores Mac que parecen venir con la casa y en serio, ¿cuánto cuesta vivir aquí? Además a la derecha tienen un pequeño cuarto de baño que confirma del todo la sospecha inicial del agua corriente.

Aunque Louis disfruta del encanto natural de los campings, hay algo muy atrayente en no tener que ir de un lado para otro con una toalla.

Mientras Niall prepara tres bebidas, Louis se deja caer en el sofá. Es cuando se da cuenta de que tienen la Xbox al lado del televisor, como si no fuese gran cosa. Y ellos que tuvieron que hacer una recaudación para poner un futbolín en el salón común. Todavía se acuerda de la feria que organizaron con el permiso de los monitores como si fuese ayer. Liam, Zayn y él se dejaron la piel para montarlo todo con la única ayuda de los chavales de su año.

            -¿Y qué hacías dando vueltas por nuestro campamento? – Niall pregunta, dándole un vaso lleno y tirándose en el sofá junto a él. Su móvil está conectado a los altavoces y One Republic les envuelve enseguida. Huh, además tiene buen gusto.

            -Recoger información, ya sabes. Tengo pensado gastarles una broma a Max y su tropa y quería ver un poco el ambiente, y lo siento si son tus amigos pero nosotros no les aguantamos. – Louis decide contar la verdad, ninguna excusa que le viene a la cabeza es lo suficientemente creíble. – Este lunes nos encontramos con ellos y no se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos precisamente.

            -La verdad es que se lo tienen demasiado creído, unos cuantos por aquí lo hacen. – Niall admite en un tono cansado, aunque en seguida se vuelve a animar. – Las chicas son muy amables, eso sí, bueno y Harry es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, ya te los presentaré. Harry estará al caer imagino.

            -Pero por qué se lo flipan tanto, no lo entiendo. En mi campamento no se lo tienen creído ni los que suelen ganar la final, nadie.  

            -Bueno, el padre de Max es un importante juez, igual has oído hablar de él en las noticias. Y la madre de Nathan sacó varios éxitos allá en los ochenta, como la de Tom, que tiene un Grammy. ¿Y conoces a Steven McGuiness?

            -Sí, me he visto algunas de sus pelis. – No son muy del estilo de Louis, demasiadas explosiones y peleas hasta para él.

            -Es el tio de Jay. Y sobre Siva no me preguntes porque no tengo ni idea. El caso es que se lo flipan demasiado porque su familia fue algo en la vida, así que se juntaron en el instituto y se hacen llamar The Wanted. – Niall pone los ojos en blanco. – Harry y yo hemos cantado alguna vez juntos pero no vamos por la vida exigiendo reconocimiento.

            -Menudas joyas… - Louis murmura. Niall parece un chico muy amigable y no puede evitar preguntarse qué habrán hecho The Wanted para que hasta él les tenga manía. Sin embargo también tiene curiosidad por la idea que tienen de su campamento en el Sharp. Sabe que en una semana ya se ha formado cierta rivalidad y a veces escucha a sus compañeros quejarse, pero no sabe si es mutuo. – Suficiente sobre ellos, Nialler, ¿a qué los del Groovy somos maravillosos?

            -Sólo he hablado contigo, ah y con unos niños que estaban jugando a la pelota pero si, por ahora no hay nadie que me caiga mal. – Niall ríe con sinceridad. - Siento que esos idiotas hayan hecho que nos cojáis manía, tío.

            -Entonces os habéis dado cuenta. – Louis ríe con incomodidad. – Deberíamos dar una fiesta y que todo el mundo se conozca, que se relaje el ambiente…

            -¡Sí, sí! – Niall salta ante la idea y no le sorprende para nada.

            -Aunque si no te importa mejor no invitamos a Max y compañía, no me fio de que no digan nada.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. – Niall asiente con solemnidad. – Eh, si les gastas una broma me apunto, y mejor que sea pesada.

            -¿A quién vas a gastar una broma pesada? – Un chico alto, de largos rizos, entra a la habitación principal. Lo reconoce a la primera. Es el chico del lago, aunque esta vez lleva una camiseta blanca que le tapa los tatuajes del pecho. Más o menos, se transparentan un poco, porque el destino aparentemente odia a Louis. O le ama, todavía no lo ha decidido.

Entonces Niall debe ser el rubio que estaba a su lado bañándose.

Además de tener una encantadora sonrisa y hoyuelos, la voz del chaval es lenta y grave como chocolate fundido, y Louis puede notar como se está sonrojando ligeramente.

            -Hey, Harry, este es Louis Tomlinson, del Groovy. También odia a Max y además es majo, creo que le adoptaremos. – Harry pone los ojos en blanco y asiente. Louis se pregunta de nuevo qué narices habrán hecho los de The Wanted para que en una semana ya les hayan cogido manía.

            -Con este alcohol yo me dejo ser adoptado. – Dice Louis sonriendo, y no es mentira pero realmente quiere decir “Si este es Harry yo me dejo ser adoptado”. Se acuerda de cómo se saluda a los segundos y le tiende una mano a Harry.  – Encantado.

            -Yo soy Harry, canto. – Harry le da la mano y Louis se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos verdes más bonitos que jamás haya visto.

            -Piano y canto. – Debe ser costumbre en este campamento saludarse así, así que les sigue la corriente. – Y les vamos a gastar una broma a Max y compañía, ¿te apuntas?

Harry coge su bebida y se deja caer en el sofá al lado de Niall, dando un largo suspiro:

            -No me hables de ellos, me he encontrado a uno de ellos mientras volvía y… En fin, dejémoslo ahí.

Louis quiere escuchar lo que está diciendo pero está demasiado ocupado mirándole como un idiota. Harry es alto, de hombros anchos y unas manos enormes que le hacen pensar cosas que no debería. Sin embargo su rostro encantador y su mirada dulce contrastan con una voz grave que se desliza como la seda. Puede ser que Louis esté un poquito enamorado así de primeras.

La conversación fluye con facilidad, sobre música y películas que les gustan, y una pequeña pero intensa discusión sobre superhéroes convence a Louis de que Zayn y Liam tienen que conocerles ya de ya. Probablemente a Zayn se le ocurrirían cien razones para rebatir lo que Niall está diciendo ahora mismo, y si no fuese porque a Louis se le está comenzando a nublar la mente también podría contestar.

A pesar de la agradable sensación de completa paz con el exterior, Louis no puede evitar notar que Harry está actuando un poco distante. Aunque participa en la conversación hay algo en él que no acaba de convencerle, como si estuviese incómodo. Quizá Harry estuviese deseando pasar una noche tranquila con Niall o simplemente es un poco tímido. Aunque no sepa si es gay o al menos bisexual Louis intenta flirtear con él (porque Louis nunca pierde la oportunidad de intentar tirarle la caña a un chico tan guapo, siendo honestos) y eso parece retrotraerle más. Puede que sea señal de volver a su campamento. De todas maneras la última vez que ha mirado el reloj a través de pesados párpados eran ya las tres de la mañana.

Las tres de la mañana y no tiene ni una triste llamada perdida de Zayn o de Liam, o al menos un mensaje. Wow, ¿para qué quiere enemigos teniendo a esos dos? Podría estar ahogándose en el lago o haber sido secuestrado por una banda de moteros, como poco.

            -Creo que se me ha subido un poco la bebida y es hora de volver al sobre. – Le cuesta dos veces ponerse de pie por completo mientras Niall se ríe de forma escandalosa.

            -Hey, dame tu número y así te aviso si damos esa fiestecilla, te vienes, traes algunas amigas... ya sabes. – Niall alza las cejas de alguna manera que intenta ser seductora pero acaba siendo ridícula. El joven irlandés ya ha conquistado su corazón, definitivamente.

            -Claro, yo traigo a alguna amiga y tú me presentas algún amigo… ya sabes – Louis sabe que cuando va borracho no tiene ningún tipo de filtro entre el cerebro y la boca pero a Niall no parece molestarle la frase. Simplemente se ríe de nuevo, de esa manera despreocupada que ya parece tan característica en él. Louis se sorprende: salir del armario en Doncaster no había sido un camino de rosas exactamente.

Sus esperanzas quedan aplastadas por completo cuando por el rabillo del ojo ve a Harry revolverse incómodo en el sofá, un gesto indescifrable en su rostro. No se imaginaba a Harry como el tipo de persona… homofóbica. Sin más.

            -Sí, me gustan los tíos, ¿hay algún problema o…? – Louis comienza, porque nunca se ha tomado bien ese tipo de “crítica”, pero Niall le interrumpe con otra sonora carcajada.

            -¡No, no! - Harry se defiende rápidamente, incluso tiene la decencia de sonrojarse un poco.

            -Harry, te acuerdas cuando tu madre te pilló con aquel chico en el- –Oh. ¿Entonces qué le pasa a Harry, por qué le ha hecho sentir incómodo la respuesta de Louis? Niall parece estar a punto de recordar una anécdota entre risitas, poniéndose rojo cuanto más avanza en la frase, pero Harry se levanta de pronto del sofá y le pone la mano en los hombros a su amigo.

            -¡Creo que has bebido demasiado, Nialler! – Dice un poco más alto, para interrumpirle. Louis contempla la escena con una sonrisilla en la boca pero decide no participar más en la conversación, simplemente se despide con sendos hasta mañana dejando a Harry encargado de tratar con un borracho, pero cariñoso, irlandés.

 

Guiándose solamente con la luz del móvil consigue llegar hasta su campamento, aunque tiene miedo de caerse y tropezarse más de una vez. Puede que vaya un poco más borracho de lo que se imaginaba en un primer momento. Sin embargo la felicidad que siente no proviene de ninguna botella, si no de la sensación de haber conocido gente nueva y alucinante. Está seguro de que no será la última vez que vea a la extraña pareja este verano… tan seguro como que de pronto hay una sombra saliendo de su cabaña. Una sombra que en vez de seguir andando, decide apoyarse contra la pared exterior y deslizarse hasta el suelo. Una sombra con forma y nombre de Liam Payne.

            -¿Liam? – Pregunta Louis en un susurro cuando se ha acercado lo suficiente. La oscuridad nocturna les envuelve y aunque sus ojos se han acostumbrado a ella, todavía no está lo suficientemente sobrio como para estar seguro de que no se intenta sentar encima de Liam en lugar de al lado. Liam le toma la mano y le ayuda a sentarse, suspirando con demasiado dramatismo. - ¿Qué ocurre?

            -¿Dónde has estado? – Liam susurra, evitando de forma obvia responder a la pregunta. - ¿Has bebido?

            -No me respondas con otra pregunta, listillo. – Ambos sueltan una risita, pero Louis va directamente al grano de nuevo. El filtro cerebro-boca haciendo de las suyas, lamentablemente. - ¿Qué ocurre con Zayn?

            -¿Me vas a responder tú a mí, que vas como las ratas? Puedo oler el vodka como si tuviese el vaso en la mano. – Ambos se ríen de nuevo silenciosamente. – Si saco un cigarro y le echas el aliento seguro que lo enciendes.

            -Va, Li, deja de cambiar de tema y dime qué te está molestando. – Louis pregunta cuando se les acaba el ataque de risitas. – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

            -Bueno… - Liam suspira y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, claramente preocupado. – Creo que he hecho una tontería de esas que cuesta mucho arreglar...

Louis traga saliva, temiéndose por donde va a dirigirse la conversación.

            -Zayn… - Liam comienza a narrar y un pequeño nudo se le hace en la garganta. – No sé, ha sido un poco raro. Dios, Louis no sé ni cómo empezar. Llevábamos toda la tarde tonteando, pero no como siempre si no que había algo diferente en el ambiente… como tensión. A eso de las doce nos despedimos de las chicas y volvimos a la cabaña, hablando un poco de todo, ¡como siempre, vamos! Pero había algo que parecía molestar a Zayn así que después de ponerme el pijama me senté a los pies de su cama con la intención de preguntarle.

            -Por favor ahórrate los detalles explícitos… O mejor, grábalos en una cinta y dásela a Clare y Kate, te lo agradecerán. – Louis le da un pequeño codazo a su amigo. Su cabeza ahora mismo se siente un poco cargada y la somnolencia comienza a conspirar contra él pero decide seguir escuchando a Liam, quien se ríe de manera apagada.

            -Shhh, no pasó nada de eso, más o menos. Fue como por accidente, ¡y soy un hombre débil, Louis! A ver, mierda, hace un tiempo que… me fijé en Zayn. Joder, me gusta. – Es extraño ver a Liam, siempre seguro de sí mismo, siempre usando palabras tan complicadas que ni Zayn suele entender, trabarse la lengua ahora mismo y ser víctima de sus nervios. – Nos besamos, Louis, nos besamos. No sé qué me poseyó, pero hace tiempo que deseaba hacerlo y parecía que estaba “receptivo” y de hecho estuvo bien un largo rato, hasta que le entró sueño o algo y se puso a disimular sus bostezos en lugar de parar de liarnos así que propuse volver a dormir. No sé si esperaba que me echase con él o algo, simplemente me fui a mi cama y él se quedó dormido a los segundos. No aguantaba más con mis pensamientos a solas, necesitaba que me diese el aire así que he salido.

            -¿Y el problema es…? – Quizá sea el cerebro de Louis llegando tarde porque hay algo que no acaba de entender. Liam le mira como si la respuesta fuera obvia, como si hubiese preguntado de qué color es el mar o si el chocolate sabe bien. – Os habéis liado, ha estado guay, ¿entonces?

            -No lo entiendes, Zayn es un espíritu libre. Tiene tantas esperanzas puestas en la universidad y en el futuro, siempre habla de lo maravillosos que son los Erasmus. Zayn no ve el cielo como lo veo yo. Yo veo azul oscuro con estrellitas blancas y él ve la belleza del morado mezclado con el cían y cien colores más que probablemente no conozco. Zayn está destinado a salir con algún pintor francés de nombre impronunciable pero que le acompañará en todos sus viajes. Zayn no lee libros, los vive y devora, y disfruta de poesía por gusto. Y le da vergüenza bailar pero cuando va borracho se anima y se hace amigo de todo el mundo. – Liam deja caer la cabeza entre sus manos. – Yo solo soy un aburrido que quiere estudiar animales que murieron hace millones de años y plantas fosilizadas. Alguien monótono. Es como pintar un arcoíris en el patio de una cárcel… no pega.

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Louis no tenía ni idea de que Liam sintiese tantas cosas por Zayn, ni cuánto tiempo las ha estado sintiendo. Le dan ganas de esposarlos hasta que hablen entre ellos y tirar la llave al lago, por lo menos. Y que la llave se la coma algún pez, eso.

            -Liam, no eres aburrido, eres idiota sin más. Primero, guárdate el discursito que me acabas de soltar para Zayn porque lo puedes usar algún día para llevártelo a la cama o pedirle matrimonio o lo que te salga de las narices. Segundo, Liam Payne, ¿aburrido? Necesitas una dosis de realidad.  No me hagas reír, creo que no hablamos del mismo Liam entonces. ¿Te tengo que recordar las cosas que hemos hecho todos estos años? La facultad de dinosaurios va a saber lo que es bueno en un par de meses, sí.

Liam se ríe suavemente y mira hacia otro lado, probablemente un poco avergonzado. A Louis le gustaría pasar más rato intentando hacerle entrar en razón pero se está muriendo de sueño ahora que ya no se siente tan borracho. De todas maneras le retuerce un pezón a Liam en un movimiento rápido para que no se acostumbre a tanta amabilidad de golpe, solo por si acaso.

            - Facultad de dinosaurios... – Liam repite sonriendo. – ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con Zayn?

            -Tío, pongo la mano en el fuego. Mejor mañana, no me hagas encender una hoguera ahora mismo. – Louis bosteza ruidosamente.  –Vamos a dormir que mañana será un gran día, con declaraciones de amor y perdices para cenar, Li.

Ambos se levantan y vuelven a entrar a la cabaña, agradeciendo el calorcito del lugar. Todavía refresca por las noches. Louis le da un par de palmaditas a Liam en la espalda y se pregunta antes de quedarse dormido cómo pueden ser tan tontos sus dos mejores amigos. Igual es que él también lo es en el fondo. 

 

 

Cuando Louis se despierta ya se ha pasado la hora de desayunar. De todas maneras comer algo no le apetece mucho, todavía tiene el estómago un poco revuelto. Y la boca tan seca que le parece que en vez de lengua tiene la suela de un zapato, así que cuando entra Zayn con una botella de agua en la mano se levanta como puede a recibirle con los brazos muy abiertos.

            -Ah Zaynito que haría yo sin ti. – Zayn pone una cara rara ante el mote pero le da la botella igualmente, además de un ibuprofeno que guarda en el bolsillo. Louis lo traga sin pensárselo dos veces y vuelve a tirarse en su cama, preguntándose en qué estado estará Niall. Seguro que el maldito aguanta muy bien las resacas, tiene toda la pinta.

            -¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – Zayn dice imitando el tono de una madre preocupada, en concreto la madre de Louis, que le sale extrañamente bien. Liam entra en ese preciso momento mostrando una larga, reluciente sonrisa y un gesto de ligero orgullo, lleva una camiseta de deporte algo sudada y está mirando algo en el móvil así que probablemente el muy maldito se haya ido a correr. Dios, Louis no está de humor para aguantar tanta alegría, y está a punto de tirarle la almohada a la cara para solucionar el problema cuando se da cuenta de que Zayn también está poniendo el gesto de aguantarse una sonrisa ridícula y… oh.

            -¡Ay mis dos idiotas favoritos, venid aquí! – Louis abre los brazos desde donde está tirado y ambos se acercan rápidamente, escachándole contra la cama con un fuerte abrazo o algo parecido que consiste en los tres tirados aplastándose los unos a los otros.

            -¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – Zayn pregunta una vez que se han separado. Louis no puede evitar fijarse en que sus amigos tienen los dedos ligeramente entrelazados y de verdad, se pide ser el padrino en la boda por lo menos. Quizá se saque una licencia y los case él. Lo que haga falta.

            -Bueno, como mis dos mejores amigos estaban decidiendo cuál era el mejor sitio para hacerlo sin pedirme que me una ni nada, lo cual es indignante como poco después de todo lo que he hecho por vosotros… - Liam se sonroja ligeramente ante sus palabras, lo cual anima a Louis a seguir hablando. – Liam, querido, compartir es vivir, tampoco es que me vaya a impresionar a estas alturas. Pero bueno, como iba diciendo decidí ir a dar un paseo en solitario (ya que mis amigos ignoran mis necesidades a propósito) cuando se me ocurrió espiar un poco en el campamento este que han montado enfrente nuestro.

Louis les habla sobre Niall y su generosidad, y cuando les describe como son las casitas por dentro lo exagera ligeramente para arrancar sendos “ohhh” de cada uno. Al menos Liam y Zayn son un público estupendo porque no se pierden la sonrisilla de Louis cuando habla de Harry. Ambos alzan las cejas y le miran como los sabelotodo que son y que Louis tanto aprecia.

Liam está diciendo que quiere conocerles cuando le llega un mensaje de Niall a Louis.

_estas muy muerto? t apetc repetir esta noche, al lado del lago, trae gente. -NH_

_yo traigo alcohol y a Harry ;) –NH_

Ni Liam ni Zayn ponen mucha resistencia, y probablemente Kate y Clare también se apunten.

_Bah he tenido peores amaneceres, luego nos vemos. lt_

_-_

Esa misma tarde una mujer que trabaja en la radio BBC y que ha entrevistado a un gran número de cantantes famosos de cualquier género musical les da una charla sobre la relación entre la música y la radio que resulta ser mucho más interesante de lo que esperaban. Al final acaba contándoles anécdotas sobre un montón de artistas y a todos les apena cuando se tiene que ir, se despiden de ella con abrazos, y un par de chavales que están en un grupo le dan un cd con sus canciones.

 A Louis siempre le ha interesado el negocio musical así que se queda con muchas preguntas técnicas en el tintero que no se atreve a preguntar hasta que la mujer se está marchando, y solo porque Liam y Zayn le dan un empujón (literalmente hablando, Louis no ha sido nunca vergonzoso pero hay algo en la mujer que le infunde respeto cuando se acerca a ella tropezándose con sus propios pies). Ella le acaba dando una tarjeta con la dirección de la radio BBC y un teléfono, diciéndole que no tenga miedo en llamar para hacer cualquier pregunta: Louis podría llorar de felicidad. Hace mucho tiempo que planea estudiar el mismo negocio en la universidad de Londres y aunque todavía no sabe si ha sido aceptado es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que podría ser real. Louis Tomlinson, director de la discográfica 78 Records, con traje y un whiskey añejo en la mano buscando a la próxima estrella del rock. Demasiado real.

Necesita unos minutos para recomponerse y se aleja de sus compañeros dándole vueltas a la tarjeta que tiene entre las manos. Por fin en semanas parece que la realidad es inminente. Ya no habrá más instituto, se acabó vivir con su familia y sus amigos en Doncaster. Aunque le haga mucha ilusión la verdad le llega como un golpe en el estómago. Nadie le sigue mientras continua andando hasta el lago, donde se sienta en la orilla y pone la cabeza entre las piernas.

A veces la información hay que digerirla, especialmente cuando es tanta y tan de golpe. Desde que acabó los exámenes se ha sentido en una especie de limbo, disfrutando de no tener que hacer nada tras un año tan estresante y parece que hay unas manos gigantes que planean sacarle de él de un momento a otro.

Claro que ha echado solicitud para más universidades, el periodismo también le atrae un poco por ejemplo, pero lo él quiere de verdad es el negocio de la música. Desde hace tiempo. Se va a sentir perdido si no lo cogen, lo tiene claro. Eso le angustia tanto que tiene que respirar lentamente durante un rato hasta que se siente más tranquilo.

A los pocos minutos se da cuenta de que alguien le tapa el sol y al levantar la cabeza para ver quién es el culpable resulta ser Harry, rizos al aire y todo.

            -¿Todavía tienes resaca? – Harry pregunta desde las alturas. El mismo Harry que ayer le miraba de manera desconfiada hoy parece que se preocupa por él. Increíble.

            -No, no, simplemente estaba pensando… - Louis levanta la mano en la que lleva la tarjeta y la mueve de un lado a otro. – Ya sabes, la universidad, ricitos.

            -Dios, ¿no se te ocurre un mote mejor? – Harry resopla y se sienta a su lado, quitándole la tarjeta de la mano y examinándola con curiosidad. - ¿Vas a estudiar para ser locutor de radio? Te pega…

            -Estaría bien, pero no exactamente. Me interesa más el lado de la industria, descubrir a nuevos talentos, hacer realidad sus esperanzas... Pero no te voy a cansar con mis sueños, joven Harold, a nadie le interesa la parte aburrida de la música, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

            -Estaba dando una vuelta alrededor del lago, huyendo un poco de… - Harry traga saliva, incómodo. – Gente, ya sabes.

            -Se. – Louis suspira. Aunque ser el centro de atención es algo natural para él, a veces le gusta darse un tiempo para sí y respirar. Alejarse del mismo caos que suele crear él solito. Parece que Harry necesita una distracción, así que cambia de tema rápidamente. – ¿Qué ocurría ayer?

            -¿Qué quieres decir? – Harry parece hacer memoria y a Louis le hace gracia la manera en la que frunce el ceño ligeramente.

            -Si te hice incómodo con algo que dije, lo siento. – Dice Louis con sinceridad.

Todavía no se le ha olvidado la manera en la que Harry parecía contenerse antes de decir cualquier cosa, y aunque no sabe muy bien por qué tiene la impresión de que es algo de lo que dijo. A pesar de que Harry parecía algo incómodo a ratos, le cayó bien así que espera que no sea que le tiene aversión o algo así.

A los pocos segundos, Harry parece entenderle.

            -No, no te preocupes. – Harry ríe con nerviosismo. – Mi cabeza a veces piensa demasiado rápido. Cosas mías, tontadas.

            -Entonces somos amigos. – Louis choca sus rodillas suavemente. Harry le hace comportarse como si tuviese cinco años menos y un cuelgue dolorosamente obvio.

            -Sí. – Harry enseña los hoyuelos al sonreír y Louis tiene que mirar hacia otro lado antes de hacer una tontería. Los chicos guapos van a ser su perdición algún día.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche? – Según las palabras salen de su boca se va poniendo los ojos en blanco a si mismo mentalmente. Lo próximo será invitarle al baile y pedirle que le lleve los libros hasta la taquilla. Al menos no están ni Liam ni Zayn para reírse de él.

            -Sí, estará bien, si traes amigos y eso. En mi campamento no hay mucha gente que sepas que no se va a chivar, ¿sabes? Es una locura.

            -¿Qué quieres decir, hay mucha competición? – A Louis esto le extraña. Aunque en su campamento haya pequeños piques sobre todo cuando se acerca el concurso de talentos, al final son una gran familia. No lo entiende. - ¿También tenéis concurso de talentos?

            -Cómo cada domingo, al final de cada semana se puede participar para conseguir puntos, y al final del campamento se hace uno a lo grande con los que más puntos tienen. –Harry no parece muy emocionado por todo esto, sino más bien cansado. Louis desea poder animarle. –Y para empeorarlo si te metes en líos no te dejan participar en la final, así que está todo el mundo con ojos en la espalda. Los peores intentan meterte en líos ellos mismos, incluso.

            -Hey, puedes meterte en líos en mi campamento… yo no diré nada. – Louis le da un golpe con el hombro a Harry y este sonríe tímidamente. Louis quiere volver a ver esos hoyuelos de nuevo, pero todavía hay algo que no entiende. – Algo se me escapa, Harold, ¿por qué todo el mundo es tan competitivo? Ganar está muy bien, a todos nos gusta y yo mismo he ganado un par de veces, pero ¿qué les pasa a los del Sharp? ¿Os quitan la ropa de marca si no ganáis?

            -Oyeeeee, no te pases, Mister He-Ganado-Dos-Veces. – Harry se ríe de nuevo, y puede que el intento de añadirse puntos de Louis no haya sido tan disimulado como pensaba.

            -Cierto, si os la quitan os podéis comprar más, ¿no?

            -No podemos comprar por Internet, nos la hacen a medida nuestros sastres, así que no. – Harry dice con una cara completamente seria hasta que no aguanta más y se ríe tan alto que un par de pájaros se escapan volando de su escondite entre los árboles. Casi no puede hablar de la risa. – Deberías haber visto tu cara, te lo has creído por completo, Louis.

            -Eh, déjame tu móvil. – Louis le dice, y Harry todavía riéndose lo saca del bolsillo y se lo deja sin ningún problema, como si no fuese un móvil y fuese un paquete de chicles. Qué demonios, ni Louis dejaría un paquete de chicles con tanta facilidad.

En lugar de utilizar el móvil, Louis lo deja en la hierba y reza por tener la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que pretende.

            -¡Ay, Dios! – Louis se levanta de golpe, con un grito dramático y una expresión asustada. Incluso se dobla un poco en dos para darle realismo. Ahí van todos sus años de clases de teatro.

Harry parece creérselo porque también se levanta y le pone una mano en el hombro, esta vez preocupado.     

            -¿Lou, qué ocurre? – El pequeño mote desconcentra por un momento a Louis pero se recupera rápidamente.

            -No sé, mi estómago… - Louis respira hondo un par de veces antes de incorporarse, soltar una risa maniaca y utilizar toda su fuerza para empujar a Harry dentro del lago.

Aunque Harry sea más alto que él, es mucho menos estable y cae contra la superficie mientras emite un grito desgarrador que suena algo así como “Louuuuuuuiiiiiiiiis”.

Mientras Harry se recoloca el empapado flequillo, Louis deja caer su propio móvil junto al de Harry y con un berrido comparable a Tarzán se tira en bomba al lago.

Harry tarda exactamente tres segundos en llegar hasta él y hundirlo de nuevo. Oh, es una pelea de ahogadillas, lo dicho. Louis siempre ha sido bueno en eso.

 

 

Cuando vuelve a su cabaña él solo, el atardecer a cuestas, Liam y Zayn están echando una partida de cartas en el centro de la habitación. Dentro de la ruleta de cosas que podría haber visto al abrir la puerta una partida de cartas no está nada mal.

            -¿Te has ido a bañar al lago sin nosotros? – Liam pone pucheros el muy maldito. Le dan ganas de darle un abrazo solo para mojarle la ropa así que hace eso mismo mientras Zayn se ríe y se mueve hacia atrás para que no le salpiquen.

            -¿Y te has bañado con camiseta? – Zayn pregunta una vez que Louis se ha ido a coger un poco de ropa de su maleta. (No, todavía no la ha puesto toda en el armario).

            -No cuestiones mis métodos de hacer la colada, Malik.

            -No sabía que conocieses la palabra colada, Tomlinson. – Ya. Zayn es muy listo. – Pero en serio, ¿te has ido a bañar tú solo?

            -Vaya, ni que necesitase alguien constantemente mirando qué hago. – Ambos le miran con las cejas levantadas y un gesto tan parecido que se siente como un hijo al que están interrogando. – Vale, papá y mamá, he estado con Harry. Me lo he encontrado y como parecía necesitar animarse le he tirado al lago, simplemente.         

            -¿Quién es la mamá? – Liam sonríe, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto de Harry. Liam siempre ha sido capaz de entender cuando no le apetece hablar de algo, al contrario que Zayn, que consigue convertir su silencio expectante en una pregunta continua. Qué bonito, se equilibran el uno al otro, y Louis no puede evitar preguntarse si él y Harry se compensarían de alguna manera. Wow, quizá está pensando demasiado rápido.

            -Tú, por preguntar. – Louis suelta, poniéndose una camiseta seca al mismo tiempo. – ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? Estoy hambriento. Además luego a las once hay que estar en el lago y todavía no he avisado ni a Kate ni a Clare ni a nadie.

            -Gran planificador, parguelas. – Zayn le da una colleja al pasar por detrás y sale de la cabaña. Si no estuviese tan agotado se la devolvería, pero prefiere ir a llenar el buche cuanto antes.

 

 

Cuando llegan al lago ya están casi todos. Al final se han apuntado la mayoría de los de último año excepto un par de chicos y no le sorprende. Todos prefieren meterse en líos antes que quedarse aburridos en sus cabañas por culpa de un estúpido toque de queda, entendible.

Niall está tocando la guitarra suavemente, sin llegar a formar una melodía, y Harry y Clare están con él, hablando animadamente. Los demás están repartidos por el césped, algunos metiendo los pies en el lago, otros simplemente tirados y hay un par de personas todavía sirviéndose bebidas. Todos ellos están iluminados por la luna y las estrellas, pues no pueden arriesgarse a hacer un fuego, pero como se puede ver todo de manera relativamente clara no hay riesgo de que alguien demasiado torpe se caiga al lago. No le apetece repetir lo de esa tarde, suficientes camisetas mojadas por un día.

Harry le sonríe desde donde está sentado y mientras se lo presenta a sus amigos, vuelve a tener esa ridícula sensación de que Liam va a soltar un “jovencito, cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestro chico”. Al menos Zayn no tiene una escopeta de caza para abrillantarla en silencio.

Por otro lado Niall le tranquiliza bastante porque con su alegría natural enseguida tiene a todo el mundo en el bolsillo. A casi todo el mundo, bueno:

            -Eh, Clare, ¿por qué no cantamos un dueto? – Niall sonríe de medio lado y toca un par de acordes pero Clare no parece impresionada, si no que se levanta y se marcha hasta donde está su amiga Kate con otras chicas.

            -En el bolsillo. – Harry le da un codazo a Niall y los cuatro chicos se ríen del pobre irlandés.

Louis se tira sobre la hierba tras coger una cerveza, por una vez sin ganas de mucha más fiesta. Se está bien así, disfrutando de la ligera brisa nocturna. Además algún alma caritativa ha decidido compartir su maría y Louis no podría estar más en la gloria.

Un poco de agua fría sobre su cara le despierta del trance y cuando abre los ojos resulta ser Harry sentado a su lado, con una sonrisa pilla en su cara y una cerveza en la mano. Le está encantando este concepto donde Harry va de propio a hablarle, la verdad.

            -Harold. – Louis saluda con reverencia.

            -Haaarry.

            -No, soy Louis. Pensaba que ya te habías aprendido mi nombre. – Harry choca su rodilla contra la suya y Louis se incorpora para hablar mejor con él. – Oye esta tarde no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

            -¿Qué pregunta? – Harry dice tras unos segundos en silencio.

            -¿Por qué es todo el mundo tan competitivo en el campamento? ¿Cuál es el premio, Harry, que está volviendo el campamento en Los Juegos Del Hambre?

            -¿Puedo ser Peeta? – Harry ríe amargamente y le da una calada a lo que estaba fumando Louis. – Es el estúpido premio, efectivamente. Un contrato con una discográfica, dos discos, salir en la radio, publicidad… el sueño de cualquiera, vaya.

            -¿Un contrato? ¿Estás bromeando? – Louis susurra, casi sin poder creérselo. -¿Y ya sabe Desmond Styles lo que está haciendo?

            -¿Qué quieres decir?

-No es por ofender a vuestro mandamás, Harry, pero su método es un poco cruel. Se supone que un campamento es para pasárselo bien, no para ir como alimañas. Dios, yo me lo imaginaba como un buen tipo.

Harry se queda en silencio y Louis tiene la extraña sensación de que ha dicho algo mal así que trata de arreglarlo.

            -No me malinterpretes, es una gran oportunidad lo de los dos discos, y todo eso, pero moralmente hablando hay algo que no me convence. – Louis susurra. Harry se ríe ante eso y se tumba hacia atrás. – Supongo que todavía no entiendo todo de la industria. Todavía no sé si me han cogido en la carrera, para empezar.

            -Uf, lo sé, yo también estoy esperando repuestas como un panoli… Seguro que en una semana o dos lo sabremos, no te preocupes. - Harry cierra los ojos y sin dejarle responder comienza a tararear una canción que Louis no llega a reconocer.

            -¿Qué-? – Louis está a punto de preguntarle qué carrera quiere estudiar cuando Harry se levanta de pronto y se sacude los pantalones.

            -Voy a por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo?

Cuando vuelve, dos cervezas en mano, pregunta:

            -¿Cómo empezaste a tocar el piano? – Y parece tan genuinamente interesado que Louis le cuenta la larga historia, la de su madre enseñándole desde pequeño, incluyendo las dos veces que estuvo a punto de dejarlo e incluso cómo consiguió su primer piano. Harry escucha, atento.

Aunque Louis siempre ha sido un chico que disfruta teniendo la atención de mucha gente, esa noche solo quiere la de Harry.

♥

Louis piensa muchas veces en Harry mientras ordena los instrumentos de la cabaña de música. Es su turno y aunque es un trabajo largo y cansado, se libra de ayudar a limpiar el comedor ese día. Los de último año siempre han recibido más responsabilidades, yay.

Llevan toda la semana mandándose mensajes sin parar desde que se intercambiaron los números de teléfono el sábado, hablando de tonterías. Incluso hubo un día que se quedó dormido mientras hablaban porque ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y había tenido que madrugar bastante. Si no fuese porque ambos tienen compañeros de habitación está seguro de que se llamarían directamente. Qué demonios, en unos pocos días se ha acostumbrado a despertarse con mensajes de Harry y el otro día casi mete el teléfono en la leche intentando teclear en una galleta durante la hora del desayuno. Liam y Zayn todavía se están riendo de la cara de susto que puso.

Harry, por supuesto, se encanó de la risa cuando ambos dos se lo contaron más tarde. Si no hubiese sido una reacción tan adorable hasta se habría enfadado con sus amigos.

Además en los pocos ratos libres que tienen los cinco amigos se las han apañado para quedar bastantes veces. Juegan a la Xbox de Niall, pasan juntos el rato simplemente o juegan algún partidillo de fútbol, e incluso el sábado por la tarde hicieron una excursión por el bosque que rodea los campamentos. Cuando Harry le daba la mano para saltar algún tronco especialmente difícil o porque se iba a tropezar, a Louis le latía el corazón a cien por hora.

No puede dejar de pensar en cuando estaban tumbados en el césped, escuchando a Niall contar sus vacaciones de verano en Argentina, y Harry estaba completamente pegado a él. No podía moverse un solo milímetro, temeroso de romper el contacto de su costado contra el de Harry, temeroso de que Harry moviese la mano de donde estaba dibujando circulitos con el dedo en su estómago. Si Harry hubiese movido la mano un poco más al norte, podría haber notado su corazón latiendo tan fuerte como una manada de caballos galopando contra el suelo. Por supuesto, todavía no tiene ni idea de lo que Niall hizo en Argentina.

Harry va a ser su perdición.

Poniendo los xilófonos y carillones en las estanterías de más grande a más pequeño se da cuenta de que no hace más que pensar en un chico del que no sabe casi nada. Aunque se han tirado una semana hablando no sabe ni su apellido, para empezar. No suele hablar mucho sobre sí mismo pero cuando parece que Louis va a saber algo nuevo sobre él siempre tiene un aura algo sombría a su alrededor, como si estuviese triste por un motivo, y se cierra en sí mismo. Sin embargo pasar tiempo con él es increíble, y en los ratos que han pasado juntos se sintió como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Puede sacar pequeñas conclusiones por las conversaciones que han tenido, como que le gusta la música indie y el pop, y que le gusta pasar el rato con niños pequeños. No mucho más, la verdad. Harry es muy misterioso, demasiado.

Le apetece bastante ir a ver el concurso de talentos del campamento Sharp, pero tiene obligaciones en el suyo propio por mucho que sea domingo. Le encantaría saber cómo canta Harry, le encantaría saber cómo entona con esa voz grave y sedosa con la que habla, pero Liam y él comienzan esa misma tarde a organizar los equipos y partidos del campeonato de fútbol. Podría hacerlo un monitor, pero en realidad no tienen ni idea y la acabarían cagando. El futbol y el té para Louis son sagrados, muchas gracias.

No va a poder ver a Harry en todo el día y aunque no quiere que le fastidie tanto en realidad sí que lo hace. Está comenzando a pensar que el joven es una sirena terrestre y le atrae con sus poderes. Seguro que esos bichos existen. Louis se ríe para sí con la comparación, probablemente no sería tan buena idea oír cantar a Harry entonces.

Necesita encontrar una manera de hacer que Harry quiera contarle qué le gusta, en lugar de volverse tímido y retraído cada vez que Louis le hace una pregunta.

Limpiando los cristales de las vitrinas de los instrumentos de viento se le ocurre una brillante idea.

 

 

En la vida se había molestado en hacer tanto por conocer a un chico, y es que ni siquiera planea pedirle salir o una cita. Tampoco había conocido antes a un chico como Harry, uno cuya sonrisa fuese tan atrayente como las palabras que han intercambiado en tan pocos días. No quiere saber cuáles son sus secretos más profundos, bueno, sí que quiere, pero se conforma con que no salga huyendo cada vez que le pregunte cuál es su queso favorito. Solo eso.

No sabe que le pasó a Harry antes, ni que le hace estar de pronto reservado durante un rato y quedarse tan pensativo que puede oír los engranajes de su cabeza girando, pero sabe que sí que quiere estar a su lado hasta que quiera contarlo.

Ese mismo jueves puede llevarla a cabo y sintiéndose un poco estúpido se hace con una guitarra ajena (la devolverá en cuanto acabe, jurado). Estos últimos días Harry y él no se han podido ver pero han estado enviándose mensajes a todas horas, sobre lo que hacen en el campamento en mayor parte. Sí que es cierto que aunque Harry hace bastantes preguntas y es muy bueno evitando contestar las que Louis hace, cada vez se abre más y al menos Louis sabe de qué equipo es (Manchester United), que hace yoga y que le gusta comer sano. Ah, y que durante todo 2010 estuvo obsesionado con los comics de _The Walking Dead,_ sorprendentemente. Aun así no es culpa de Louis querer que todo vaya un poco más rápido, ya casi han pasado dos semanas y media de campamento, maldita sea.

Sabe que a Harry le gusta dar paseos después de comer en lugar de tirarse en la hierba como haría cualquier persona normal, así que tras engullir su plato de ensalada de pasta sale pitando hacia la orilla del lago con las manos algo temblorosas y la guitarra a la espalda.

Como le toca esperar un poco porque Harry no aparece por ningún lado, decide subirse al pequeño muelle de madera y tranquilizarse un poco mientras mira el lago que se extiende ante él. Claro que está nervioso, tendría que haber ensayado más. Quizá Harry se ría en su cara y le llame estúpido, a quién se le ocurre hacer esto, claro solo a Louis Tomlinson. Maldita sea.

Un toquecito en su hombro le saca de sus pensamientos, asustándolo y haciendo que pegue un brinco.

            -¡Oops! – Por suerte la misma mano que le ha dado un toquecito en el hombro decide salvarle de caer al lago y le sujeta la muñeca. Cuando se da la vuelta no es otro que el mismo Harry, de nuevo mostrando una tímida sonrisa.   

            -Hola. – Harry susurra a pocos centímetros de él. No admitiría en un millón de años que eso le pone la piel de los brazos de gallina.

Para evitar que Harry vea como se está sonrojando, decide agacharse a coger la guitarra que descansa a su lado en el suelo y se la coloca con deliberada lentitud sobre el pecho. Lo va a hacer, está decidido.

            -Harold. – Dice con solemnidad. – Yo… eh… No conozco ni siquiera tú apellido.

Harry frunce el ceño y parece que va a replicar, pero Louis le interrumpe.

            -No, déjame acabar, no se tu apellido pero no hace falta que me lo digas. Ósea, estaría bien, pero tu apellido o lo que te haya pasado no hace quien eres, créeme. Y lo digo porque no se casi cosas tuyas y quiero saberlas pero no me las cuentas, y te juro que en mi cabeza esto tenía más sentido. – Harry le mira con curiosidad, haciendo que Louis trague saliva pero animándole de todos modos. – Por eso escucha lo que te voy a contar con los tres acordes que me he aprendido, escucha.

Louis se coloca de nuevo la guitarra y comienza a tocar una melodía rápida y pegadiza que ha compuesto con la ayuda de sus compañeros de campamento.

            -Soy, soy bueno en el fútbol, y hoy, hoy te he dedicado un gol, aunque no estés, porque no te vas de mi cabeza. Traté, traté de ser estrella del, rock, aunque el teatro no está mal lo que yo quiero es que me presten atención. Me gusta, cuando huele a libro nuevo y quiero llevarte a, tomar el té luego por favoooor.

>>Si quieres tú también, aquí viene, te voy a contar todo lo que a mi concierne, pero por favor acuérdate de que, tú mismo lo pediste todo. Haré lo que sea para que tú veas que quiero conocer más de ti de verdad, cuál es tu color favorito, y ¿en qué sueñas, qué haces cuando, no puedes dormir bien?, aquí me presento, ¿aceptas mi reto? Aquí me introduzco yo, Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to, Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to, La la la la, La la la la la la la la, da.

Harry le mira impresionado, como si quisiera decir algo pero no muy bien qué. Sin embargo su sonrisa de medio lado le da confianza a Louis para seguir con la canción. Incluso se anima para andar un poco hacia Harry y bailar ligeramente.

>>Quiero, probar el paracaidismo, cuando me aburro a veces escribo, poemas, canciones o lo que me venga. No soporto, el helado de turrón, me gusta la pizza demasiado, un montón, gané un premio de comer pasteles. Me gusta el verde de tus ojos y quiero probar tus labi-o-os. Si quieres tú también, aquí viene, te voy a contar todo lo que a mi concierne, pero por favor acuérdate de que, tú mismo lo pediste todo. Haré lo que sea para que tú veas que quiero conocer más de ti de verdad, cuál es tu color favorito, y ¿en qué sueñas, qué haces cuando, no puedes dormir bien?, aquí me presento, ¿aceptas mi reto? Aquí me introduzco yo.

>> Todavía hay mucho sobre mí por descubrir, pero ves que soy un chico de fia-a-ar.  Si quieres por favor, aquí viene, te voy a contar todo lo que a mi concierne, pero por favor acuérdate de que, tú mismo lo pediste todo. Haré lo que sea para que tú veas que quiero conocer más de ti de verdad, cuál es tu color favorito, y ¿en qué sueñas, qué haces cuando, no puedes dormir bien?, aquí me presento, ¿aceptas mi reto? Aquí me introduzco yo, Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to, Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to, La la la la, La la la la la la la la, da. Aquí me introduzco yo.

En los segundos de silencio que siguen cuando acaba la canción una parte de su cerebro le dice que huya, pero decide ignorarla en favor de ver la reacción de Harry. Al menos se ha quitado un pequeño peso de la espalda, a pesar de la vulnerabilidad que está comenzando a sentir.

            -Lou… - Harry interrumpe sus pensamientos. Se está mordiendo el labio inferior, como si estuviese todavía calculando qué decir.

            -Espera, espera, déjame acabar. –Dice Louis, apartando la guitarra a un lado. – No sé si te habrá gustado la canción pero déjame repetirte que quiero llegarte a conocer más y que tu pasado o incluso tu apellido, que por cierto todavía no me has dicho, no hacen quien eres. Tú mismo haces quien eres.

Harry alza las cejas sorprendido y da un par de pasos hacia donde está Louis, colocando su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, acariciando suavemente el marcado pómulo de Louis. Se ha levantado un poquito de viento y el agua del lago golpea suavemente el muelle de madera sobre el que están, casi al compás de sus respiraciones.

Louis no se atreve a romper el momento, no se atreve a apartar su mirada de los ojos de Harry, aunque él esté mirando a su boca.

            -¡Harry Edward Styles! – Un grito de enfado suena a lo lejos, haciendo que Harry se separe de golpe con una expresión casi aterrorizada.

Poco después aparece un hombre que Louis Tomlinson reconocería en cualquier sitio: Desmond Styles. El mismo productor musical que lleva la misma empresa donde Louis ha soñado tanto tiempo hacer sus prácticas. Una de las empresas, al menos.

Harry mira hacia atrás cuando Desmond se pone a echar gritos:

            -¡Todo el mundo te está esperando, Harry! ¡Mueve el culo! – Las palabras son acompañadas con una mirada de menosprecio hacia Louis. A Louis nunca se le había caído el estómago a los pies tan rápido.

            -¿Styles? – Louis susurra, todavía anonadado. Styles.

Harry asiente con la cabeza en silencio, mirando una última vez a Louis antes de ir corriendo hacia donde su padre le espera. ¿Por eso a veces Harry se comportaba raro, porque no quería que se supiese quién era su padre?

Ambos se alejan discutiendo silenciosamente, Louis tan solo los ve marchar.

 

-

            -¡¿Qué su padre es quién?! – Liam dice, sin ser de mucha ayuda.

 Los tres están tirados sobre la cama de Louis, mirando el techo. Tras que Harry se hubiese alejado hacia su campamento, Louis había vuelto al suyo propio guitarra en mano y una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Zayn y Liam estaban en la cabaña, a la espera de resultados, y nada más entrar Louis se había tirado a su cama de golpe sin dar explicaciones, dejándolos algo abrumados. Unos minutos de fuertes abrazos tras acurrucarse junto a él en la cama habían dado resultado, y Louis lo había contado todo.

            -Desmond Styles… - Zayn susurra, también sin poder creérselo.

            -Os juro que estaba a esto de besarme, a esto. – Louis mira con infinito odio el milímetro que hay entre su dedo índice y su pulgar. – ¡Y de pronto se aleja con su padre!

            -¿Por qué no le llamas? Si estaba a punto de besarte… - Liam murmura como si fuese lo más obvio.

            -¡No necesito una respuesta racional, necesito amor! – Louis le da un débil golpe en el brazo con el revés de la mano. Sus amigos simplemente ignoran su dramatismo y le abrazan más fuerte. Está un poco cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, así que decide ignorar la clase de baile de ese día y dormir toda la tarde. El mundo puede esperar.

 

Cuando se despierta solo están Zayn y él en la cama. Zayn duerme pacíficamente así que por una vez decide portarse bien y no hacer ruido mientras se levanta para buscar el móvil. Lo encuentra debajo de la cama de Liam y de alguna manera no le sorprende.

Al contrario que las dos llamadas perdidas y los mensajes que le esperan.

_espero que no me odies o algo así! podemos hablar? H._

_si te parece bien quieres venir esta noche a mi habitación? H._

_louis donde estás?!  el profesor de baile estaba muy enfadado. -Eric._

_bueno si quieres ignorarme vale pero escúchame primero pls H._

Llamada perdida: Hazza, 18:34

Llamada perdida: Hazza, 19:27

 

A la mierda ser un gran amigo. Louis despierta a Zayn dándole varias palmadas en el brazo y poniéndole el móvil en la cara en cuanto ha abierto un ojo.

            -Mmm… pues llámale. – Zayn murmura tras un minuto demasiado largo. – Literalmente te ha invitado a su habitación, hermano haznos un favor a todos y llámale.

            -¿Y si le envío un mensaje? – Louis se sienta encima del estómago de Zayn, mirando el móvil con cierta esperanza.

            -Ponte en contacto con él por el amor de Dios. - Zayn le empuja hacia atrás, haciendo que Louis se caiga de espaldas sobre la cama de nuevo. - ¿Dónde está Liam?

Como si fuese su señal, Liam entra en ese mismo momento en la habitación. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y gesticula exageradamente mientras habla con rapidez.

            -Louis, volvía de clase cuando he visto a Harry medio perdido por el campamento y le he preguntado qué buscaba y me ha dicho que a ti y que te dijese que si no querías hablar con él que lo entendía pero que le dejases hablar y le he dicho que no dijese idioteces.

            -¿Qué? ¡Respira, por Dios! – Louis se levanta de golpe de la cama. - ¿Y dónde está ahora?

            -¡Aquí afuera esperándote! – Liam va hacia donde está Zayn y se deja caer a su lado. Todavía se le ve algo nervioso, haciendo que Zayn se ría y le dé un beso en la sien.

            -¡Venga! – Zayn le mete prisa, porque Louis se ha quedado quieto en medio de la habitación.

            -¡Mierda, joder! ¿Cómo tengo el pelo? – Louis se intenta alisar la camiseta con ligera desesperación, pero no sirve de nada. Se intenta arreglar un poco el flequillo en el espejo del armario y decide que así está bien. Decente.

            -¿Por qué estáis todos tan dramáticos hoy? – Louis escucha decir a Zayn antes de salir de la cabaña. Harry le espera, no hay tiempo para ser racional.

-

El mismo Harry está mirando el reloj de manera incómoda cuando Louis sale, pero el gesto de la cara le cambia en cuanto le ve. De nuevo los hoyuelos, y Louis se siente un poco débil en las piernas.

            -Hey, Ha-

No le da tiempo a acabar el saludo porque Harry ha andado hasta él y le está besando mientras con una mano le agarra la cintura. Al momento Louis se acomoda a sus labios y sus lenguas se encuentran con dulzura, haciendo que Louis sienta que su corazón pueda salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Cuando Harry rodea su cintura con sus manos y le sujeta con firmeza, Louis le besa más intensamente. Es mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Harry le muerde ligeramente el labio inferior poco después y se aleja un poco, con una sonrisa de medio lado demasiado ufana.

            -Me apellido Styles. – Dice a los pocos segundos. – Pero eso es lo de menos. Quiero estudiar para ser profesor de niños pequeños, mi helado favorito es el de Oreo y me gustaste desde que entré en la habitación esa noche y poco después te escuché hablar apasionadamente sobre Ice Age.

            -La gente tiende a olvidar que gran película fue. – Louis asiente, sin poder esconder su sonrisa.

            -Y de algún modo te debo alguna explicación. -Harry todavía le está sujetando por la cintura, y Louis está 100% seguro de que Liam y Zayn están espiando por la ventana de la cabaña. – Pero si podemos ir a un sitio más privado mejor.

            -Bien, pasa a mi cabaña, echaré a esos dos cotillas que tengo por amigos. – Harry se muerde una sonrisa, y Louis no puede besarle otra vez suavemente en la comisura de la boca.

En cuanto entran a la cabaña, Zayn y Liam están calzándose y a punto de salir de ella.

            -Hola Harry. Justo Niall nos ha llamado para ir al lago así que nos vemos luego si eso. – Zayn murmura rápidamente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

            -Ice Age… - Susurra Liam en el oído de Louis antes de seguir a Zayn, y se escuchan sus risas cuando cierran la puerta.

            -Ugh. – Louis pone los ojos en blanco. No le sorprende lo más mínimo, la verdad.

Harry se ha sentado en la cama de Liam (porque es la única que está hecha, probablemente) y le da unos golpecitos a la colcha para que Louis se siente a su lado. Aunque Louis sabe que Harry quiere explicarse no puede contener las ganas de volver a besarle así que en su lugar se sienta en su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado, y lo hace suavemente. Harry no protesta, y de hecho desliza sus manos por su espalda hasta sujetar el trasero de Louis y apretar ligeramente.

Louis siente calorcito en su estómago, y vuelve a besar a Harry. Lleva tiempo queriendo hacerlo, la verdad, y a juzgar por la manera que Harry no aparta sus manos él también. Es agradable al principio aunque pronto Louis se encuentra ahondando el beso, respirando fuertemente por la nariz. De verdad que le gustaría escuchar lo que Harry quiera decir, pero no en ese momento, porque Harry mueve sus manos hasta su cintura y con suavidad le echa sobre la cama. Cuando Harry desliza su boca hasta el cuello del Louis y succiona y muerde ligeramente, Louis gime con suavidad, de forma aguda. Esto parece enloquecer de alguna manera a Harry porque no tarda mucho en subirse por completo a la cama y sujeta con sus piernas las de Louis.

No pasan minutos hasta que ambos se quitan la camiseta, haciéndose un poco de lio al principio porque ambos quieren quitar la del otro, pero arreglándoselas al fin. Louis desliza sus manos por los abdominales de Harry, casi sin poder creerse como un tatuaje de una mariposa puede parecer tan atractivo en él, pero lo hace. Cuando mira a su derecha ve el brazo con el que se está sosteniendo Harry, bíceps tenso, y siente por un momento como toda la sangre se va de su cabeza. Al volver la mirada al frente, Harry se ha separado un poco y le está mirando dulcemente desde encima con una estúpida sonrisa de medio lado. Lo único que se le ocurre para que desaparezca es besarle, besarle hasta que ambos se queden sin respiración.

Tras besarse un rato con cierta languidez, Louis alza su cadera lentamente para encontrarse que Harry está en el mismo estado que él. Harry se separa de nuevo, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa con sus ojos. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y sus labios más rojos que de costumbre, es obvio que él quiere esto tanto como Louis.

Lo único que se escucha son sus respiraciones irregulares cuando ambos se deshacen de sus pantalones por completo. Harry le quita los suyos con reverencia y le da un dulce beso a cada una de sus rodillas, y a cada uno de sus tobillos, haciendo que Louis se sonroje y suelte una risita nerviosa. No se puede creer por un momento que exista un chico como este, tan ridículo y que a la vez quiera besar tanto. Harry desliza sus manos por sus gemelos, y agarrándole de estos acerca a Louis hacia donde él está sobre sus rodillas. Louis se incorpora un poco y Harry se agacha lo suficiente para besarle suavemente, y quizá por un segundo se miran de forma demasiado intensa pero Louis no puede negar lo mucho que desea a Harry.

Harry hace que se erice la piel de su torso y sus brazos cuando le toca, cuando le mira como si aprendiese algo nuevo de él con cada roce. A veces Louis no puede con la intensidad porque le afecta físicamente, así que cierra los ojos y besa a Harry, arañando su espalda cuando Harry se sienta sobre él al fin. Harry gime con su voz ronca, y continua empujando suavemente, intentando buscar un ritmo. La presión de Harry contra él hace que el calor viaje a su estómago y Louis empuja de vuelta, buscando alcanzar el orgasmo tan deseado de una vez por todas. Harry presiona su pecho con el de Louis, y tener a Harry gimiendo tan cerca de él, a su lado, es demasiado. Louis se agarra al bíceps de Harry pero este le sorprende y bajando el brazo, aparta con rapidez su ropa interior y agarra ambos miembros. Louis gime contra la almohada, pone los ojos en blanco e intenta besar a Harry sin éxito cuando finalmente se corre.

Harry no tarda mucho más, murmurando _joderjoderjoder_ mientras Louis presiona pequeños besos en sus mejillas, su frente, su barbilla, la comisura de sus labios. Se deja caer sobre él unos segundos hasta que se aparta y se hace a un lado, sin dejar de sonreír. Louis le besa suavemente hasta que al moverse se da cuenta del desastre que hay sobre su estómago.

            -Por favor, un pañuelo o algo. – Dice, con un gesto de asco a los pocos segundos.

Por suerte Liam tiene pañuelos en su mesita y Harry usa uno para limpiar a Louis suavemente. Bueno, primero lo extiende con el dedo hasta que Louis le llama inútil y peina con sus dedos uno de los rizos de Harry mientras le besa.

            -Tienes cuatro pezones. – Louis dice, sonriendo. Se siente tan en calma consigo mismo que probablemente no se movería aunque el campamento estallara en llamas. – Y un montón de tatuajes.

            -Sí, me han recomendado que me relaje con lo de tatuarme, la verdad. – Harry ríe, como si fuese una sugerencia demasiado estúpida.

            -A mí me gustan… este, y este… y este. – Louis toca la mariposa, después pone una mano sobre uno de los dos gorriones y por último la desliza hasta tocar los laureles de su cadera. Harry vuelve a morderse el labio inferior y Louis se señala el 78 del pecho. – Siempre me he querido hacer alguno más vistoso que los que tengo.  Tengo planeados uno en las clavículas, y otro de un ciervo en el brazo… pero tengo que ahorrar.

            -Tengo un amigo tatuador, si no te importa ir a Londres a tatuarte, claro, te podrá hacer precio. Él me hizo la mariposa. – Dios, Louis quiere saber tantas cosas de Harry. Porqué se hizo la mariposa, por ejemplo. – Dile que vas de mi parte, que soy tu novio y tal...

            -Ahh, ósea que ahora eres mi novio… - Louis bromea asintiendo lentamente, haciendo que Harry ponga pucheros. Increíble, nadie debería ser tan atractivo poniendo pucheros. 

            -¿No lo soy?

            -Mmm… no lo sé… - Louis continúa picando a Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry no acepta un no por respuesta, así que de pronto frunce el ceño y coge las muñecas de Louis hasta ponerlas encima de su cabeza. Louis traga saliva, mirando a Harry desde debajo.

            -¿No lo soy? – Harry sonríe de medio lado al ver como esa sonrisilla se ha esfumado de la cara de Louis.

A Louis solo se le ocurren barbaridades y ninguna buena así que se limita a alzar un poco la cabeza para besar a Harry. Este se aleja un milímetro para evitarlo, pero sonríe y vuelve a acercarse. Mientras se besan, Louis no puede evitar pensar por un segundo que ya se está enamorando.

A los pocos minutos se separan para coger aire y Harry vuelve a echarse a su lado, cogiendo la manta que hay a los pies de la cama para taparlos a ambos. Liam les va a matar, probablemente.

            -Hey, te parece bien si te cuento algo… - Harry susurra, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

            -Sí, siempre… - A Louis se le escapa el siempre pero Harry simplemente sonríe feliz.

            -Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿ves? Contando. – Harry comienza a reírse.

            -Oh Dios fuera de aquí Harry, lejos. – Louis pone los ojos en blanco porque _por supuesto_.

            -No, ahora en serio. – Dice Harry cuando acaba de reírse. – La explicación, recuerda.

            -Claro, dime. – Louis aprieta la mano de Harry suavemente.  – Te escucho.

            -Como bien sabes, mi padre es Desmond Styles, y teniendo en cuenta lo que quieres estudiar y que tienes ojos sabrás que es el jefe de una famosa discográfica. Al principio pensaba que eras un interesado, porque apareciste de la nada y eras tan amigable y te acercabas a mí… Sin embargo con el tiempo se fueron mis sospechas, primero porque el día que estuvimos en el lago estaba a segundos de lanzarme sobre de ti.

            -Mutuo, por dios. – Louis ríe suavemente.

            -Y segundo, porque poco a poco conociéndote, decidí confiar en ti… Sí que he conocido a gente interesada por el puesto de mi padre, gente más obvia y menos obvia pero interesados de todas maneras. Ninguna de esas personas llegaba a conocerme, nunca. Me decían a todo sí, y yo no quiero seguidores, quiero amigos. La mejor manera de hacerlos es no hablar de nada que me pueda relacionar con mi padre. Niall no cuenta porque ese ha estado conmigo desde que tengo uso de razón, claro. – Harry suspira hondo. – No sabes cuánto significó esa canción para mí, llevo toda la vida siendo “El hijo de Desmond Styles” y no “Harry Styles, amante de la fotografía, el yoga, y los animales”.

            -Whoa, Harry, es horrible que te hayas encontrado con gente así en la vida. – Louis murmura, besando el hombro de Harry después. – No sé cómo hacer que me creas, sobre todo a mí que básicamente quiero hacer algo en el negocio de la música. No sé cómo hacerlo pero lo intentaré siempre, que sepas que primero vas tú. Lo haré.

            -Louis, he decidido creerte. Es mi decisión, y yo me arriesgo. –Harry dice con firmeza. Poca gente tiene tan buen corazón como Harry y a Louis eso le enamora todavía más. - Por cierto... Ayer mi padre vio que estaba a punto de besarte y creo que no sería el mayor fan de esta relación.

            -¿Tengo que conseguir la aprobación de tu padre? No sé como pero lo haré, le ofreceré a los mejores cantantes que conozco o me pelearé con un dragón.

            -No, no. – Harry ríe. – Pero creo que por ahora tendremos que esconderlo un poco… No me avergüenzo de ti, te lo prometo, porfi. Es que no quiero que se corra la voz y se entere mi padre, porque bueno, aparentemente no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

            -¿Qué quieres decir?

            -Que se fía menos que yo de las personas, vaya. No quiere que me utilicen, ya pasó una vez cuando tenía quince años y mi padre se enfadó tanto con el chico que le arruinó la carrera antes de empezarla. Además… quiere que le siga el negocio, quiere hacer de mí un cantante… y yo no quiero tener nada que ver con eso. Me gusta cantar, me gusta, pero quiero ganármelo por mis medios, no porque mi padre tenga una discográfica. Además yo quiero ser profesor de niños pequeños, jolines. O pastelero.

            -Eso es muy noble, Haz. ¿No te atrae la vida de famoso ni un mínimo?

            -Quizá estar tan cerca de artistas desde tan joven me lo ha arruinado. He visto lo malo y lo bueno, y de verdad que quiero una vida tranquila. No es por dinero, es por hacer lo que me gusta. – Harry dice algo consternado.

            -Está bien, cielo. – Louis le da un beso, suave. – Algún día lo entenderá. Mientras tanto tendremos citas en lugares tranquilos, y solo lo sabrá quién queramos.

            -Además ha habido malos rollos entre la directora de tu campamento y mi padre, en teoría es un secreto pero creo que a voces.

-Oh, no, ¿Sammy?  Pobre… no se merece más estrés en su vida. – Louis suspira.

-Es culpa de mi padre, te lo juro. Así que el hecho de que seas de este campamento lo pone todavía más difícil.

            – Harry me da igual que todo el mundo esté en nuestra contra ahora mismo. De verdad.

Harry responde con un beso, que solo se interrumpe cuando sus estómagos rugen al mismo tiempo. Ambos se ríen, algo avergonzados.

            -Igual es hora de… - Louis mira el reloj que hay en la mesita. – Cenar. Joder. Entre la siesta y tú no he mirado la hora en toda la tarde, uf.

            -Bueno, yo también debe- –Harry se incorpora ligeramente, aunque a ninguno de los dos les apetezca levantarse, pero es interrumpido por Liam, que entra por la puerta en ese momento.

            -Louis, ¿vienes a cenar? – Pregunta Liam felizmente antes de darse cuenta de que Harry y Louis están tan solo tapados por una mantita. – ¡¿En mi cama?!

Zayn entra detrás de él con una expresión preocupada.

            -¿Por qué gri- –Zayn se queda mudo ante la escena que se extiende ante él, y de pronto se echa a reír hasta que se le doblan las piernas.   

            -¿Y dónde duermo yo ahora? – Grita Liam confuso.

            -Oh, ¡como si no supiesemos que duermes con Zayn todas las noches! – Dice Louis, mientras Harry se levanta para vestirse sin vergüenza ninguna. Louis se ríe sin poder creérselo, preguntándose si se merece realmente a un chico tan increíble.

-

Lo de mantener su relación un secreto es más difícil de lo que parece en un primer momento. Aunque Zayn, Liam y Niall son buenos guardándolo, no acaban de fiarse de que al resto no se les vaya la lengua. Cualquier interacción en el Campamento Sharp, el de Harry y Niall, está prácticamente prohibida fuera de la cabaña que tienen, es demasiado peligroso. En el Campamento Groovy pueden permitirse ser más descuidados así que acaban pasando la mayoría de los ratos libres allí, aunque no son tantos como les gustaría.

A veces sus horarios no coinciden lo suficiente para poder verse durante un día entero y se tienen que limitar a hablar por el móvil, lo cual no pone a Louis de muy buen humor. Cuando mira la relación entre Liam y Zayn no puede evitar sentirse celoso porque él no puede besar a Harry cuando cuenta un chiste demasiado malo o no puede flirtear tan descaradamente como quisiera.

Y aun así no cambiaría su relación por nada del mundo.

Hoy, por ejemplo, ha decidido que es un buen día para que Harry se quede a dormir con él. O bien él se vaya a dormir con Harry. Todavía no lo saben porque están demasiado borrachos con el resto de sus amigos. Es sábado y tras haber ganado el partido de esa tarde han decidido que la mejor idea es celebrarlo todos juntos. Incluso Harry y Niall les han ido a ver al campo, y junto a un grupo de chicas también del campamento Sharp, se hacen llamar Little Mix, y se han mezclado con el público de la manera más natural posible.

Louis se siente completamente eufórico, sus amigos pasan de vez en cuando a felicitarle por el gol de la victoria que ha marcado, y Harry no deja de sonreírle cada vez que sus miradas se encuentran. Si pudiese se tiraría al lago para darle más emoción al asunto, pero es demasiado peligroso por la noche.

Cuando por fin todo el mundo se ha tranquilizado un poco, Louis se acerca a Harry. Por fin. Tiene el pelo algo alborotado y las pupilas muy dilatadas en combinación con un ligero sonrojo adorable. Dios, Louis se lo tiraría ahí mismo si pudiese. Se da cuenta de que Harry se ha desabrochado tantos botones de la camisa que puede ver su mariposa casi por completo.

            -Deberías venir a mi cabaña hoy… –Puede que Louis se acerque a él más de lo que un amigo corriente haría pero todo el mundo está demasiado borracho, demasiado a lo suyo.

            -Estoy un poco cansado, pero si quieres… – Harry contesta intentando esconder un bostezo y poniendo un gesto de horror cuando no puede. Louis se ríe.

            -Eres adorable…

            -No, no lo soy. – Harry pone pucheros y Louis tiene la tentación de besarlos, pero no sucumbe. – No soy adorable, quiero sexo Louuuu.

Y vuelve a bostezar.

            -Pero deberíamos dormir juntos, Hazza. – Louis dice, como si fuese decreto de ley.

            -¿Deberíamos? – Harry sonríe de medio lado, su estado de borracho somnoliento pudiendo con él.

            -Sí, sólo dormir… No pasa nada si estás cansado, dormir juntos estaría bien. Todo lo que hemos hecho desde el miércoles ha sido con prisa o interrumpido, sí, pero coño, no sé cómo hablar, voy demasiado borracho joder.

            -Vamos a mi habitación, venga. – Harry tiende su mano a pesar de que Louis no la puede coger.

Para disimular Harry se marcha primero, alegando a los presentes tener un sueño horrible. Mientras Louis informa a los chicos del plan de ir a dormir con Harry, por lo que Niall ofrece que cambien sus residencias por una noche, un montón de gente decide que es un buen momento para una ronda de chupitos. La perfecta distracción. A los tres minutos no aguanta más y sale pitando hacia el campamento de Harry, esperando alcanzarle.

Esa noche duermen juntos, en ropa interior. Es agradable el calor humano (Harry es como una estufa, la verdad) y Louis podría acostumbrarse. No hacen nada más, tan solo Louis sujeta a Harry y escucha su respiración hasta que él también se queda dormido.

Mientras le mira dormir, se pregunta si parar el tiempo es una opción plausible.

Cuando se despiertan a la mañana siguiente, se susurran dulces tontadas hasta que Harry tiene que salir corriendo a prepararse para el concurso de talentos de esa semana. Louis intenta volver a dormir, pero tras esa noche está seguro de que tiene el sueño arruinado. Su piel todavía guarda el recuerdo de los susurros de Harry, el trazo de las yemas de sus dedos.

 

Se encuentra con Zayn y Liam ya despiertos y jugando a las cartas cuando llega a su cabaña. Niall ha tenido que irse ya al concurso de talentos de su campamento así que lo único que queda de él es la cama de Louis sin hacer y un sujetador sobre esta como si fuese lo más normal.

            -¿Se trajo a alguna chica ayer? ¿A mi cama? ¿Y le dejasteis? – Louis dice sin poder creérselo.

            -Ups… - Liam dice con una cara completamente seria mientras Zayn se empieza a reír, ambos sin apartar la vista un momento de las cartas.

            -Gilipollas. – Ten amigos para esto. Louis aparta las sábanas y se va a buscar unas nuevas. – Os iba a decir que me acompañaseis al concurso de talentos del Sharp pero ahora no tengo ganas, iré solo.

            -Vale… – Dice Zayn sin levantar todavía la vista de las cartas. Maldita sea.

            -¡Agh! – Louis se pone en medio de donde están ambos sentados en el suelo, procurando no pisar las cartas realmente pero aun así molestando el paso. – ¡Venid, redios!

Liam y Zayn tardan dos segundos en echarse a reír, incapaces de ignorarle más y cogiéndolo cada uno de una pierna lo intentan tirar al suelo pero Louis aterriza en el regazo de Liam.

            -Ja já –Dice Liam antes de engullirle en un fuerte abrazo. Louis se deja abrazar porque, en fin, se lo merece.

 

Llegan a tiempo para la categoría de trece a dieciséis años y se dan cuenta de la tragedia que está sucediendo en ese campamento. Los chavales se miran con cierto recelo entre ellos, algunos de los que no han pasado esta prueba están llorando decepcionados consigo mismos y el jurado que dice quién pasa y quién no es bastante despiadado. No tienen ni un poquito de empatía ni tacto para decirle a una chica de dieciséis años que si no ensaya no va a llegar a ningún sitio, y encima delante de todo el campamento.

Por supuesto que hay excepciones, y hay grupos de personas que se motivan y animan entre ellos, pero el aire general es tenso. Todos quieren ganar, obviamente.

            -Felicidades, has chafado tu única oportunidad en la vida de conseguir la fama. –Dice un hombre del jurado. Lleva una camiseta de monitor y un complejo de superioridad mayor que su ego. El chaval, al que todavía está aplaudiendo lentamente ese hombre del jurado, se baja del escenario y está a segundos de tirar el violín que lleva en la mano cuando Louis se le acerca. Se pone delante de él y por un momento saca al chico de sus pensamientos.

            -A mí me pareciste impresionante. Te apuesto diez pavos a que ese del jurado no sabría qué hacer si le pusiesen un violín delante. – El chico sonríe débilmente y Louis le aprieta el hombro. –No te desanimes, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince, dieciséis?

            -Catorce… - susurra el chico. Por suerte es pequeño y Louis todavía le saca bastante altura, porque si no sería muy extraña la escena.

            -Mira, algún día serás primer violinista de la filarmónica de Londres y le podrás dar en los morros a ese gilipollas. – El chico sonríe cuando Louis insulta al jurado. –Ahora vete a animar a tus compañeros porque algunos van a bajar del escenario sintiéndose igual de mal probablemente.

El chico asiente firmemente y sujeta con fuerza su violín mientras sale corriendo a por sus amigos. Louis desea por un momento poder hablar con todos y cada uno de ellos y animarles. Solo de imaginarse a alguna de sus hermanas en la posición de estos chicos le mata un poco por dentro. Ningún chaval que todavía está aprendiendo debería ser tratado tan mal.

            -Qué noble eres, Louis Tomlinson. – Dice una voz detrás de él que Louis reconocería en cualquier sitio.

            -De noble nada, es que odio el ambiente que hay aquí. – Louis se da la vuelta para ver a Harry. Está bastante diferente a esta mañana, para empezar porque se ha peinado un poco. No lleva la camisa desgastada con la que se ha ido, sino una camiseta bastante ajustada de color blanco y se ha cambiado las zapatillas por unas botas. – Uhhh si incluso hueles bien.

            -Yo siempre huelo bien, idiota. – Harry pone pucheros por un momento, pero no dura mucho porque vuelve a sonreír con dulzura. – ¿Has venido a verme?

            -No, a Niall, pero no le veo por ningún sitio. – Louis sonríe con chulería y Harry se acerca un poco más para pegarle en el brazo.

Una voz le llama desde detrás del escenario y Harry le arrastra con él sin avisar.

            -Le he dicho a Niall que me avisara cuando estuviera vacío el camerino de los mayores. – Harry aclara.

Camerinos, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. A Louis todavía se le olvida a veces la calidad de las instalaciones, o como lo llama él “el pijerío general”.

 Niall está vigilando la puerta, y aparentemente ya no queda nadie dentro. Las Little Mix se han quedado las últimas pero ya están saliendo, así que Harry empuja a Louis dentro del camerino y con facilidad lo sube a la mesa del tocador. No tardan segundos en besarse, Louis agarrándose del cuello de Harry y este sujetándole de la cintura con firmeza. Si fuese por Louis se desharía de la ropa ya pero Harry tiene que salir al escenario en minutos así que se limita a besarle hasta que ambos se quedan sin respiración.

            -Vas a darlo todo ahí fuera, ¿lo sabes? – Louis sonríe mientras acaricia la mejilla de Harry. – Déjalos sin habla.

            -Harry, ¡tenemos que salir ya! – Se escucha a Niall desde afuera. – Voy a abrir la puerta y espero no ver desnudos.

            -Ya voy, ya voy… -Harry se despega de Louis y le lanza una última sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

Louis baja del tocador y se peina un poco en el espejo. Todavía no ha visto a Harry cantar realmente, siempre lo hace en bajito cuando están juntos. Con mucha curiosidad sale afuera y busca a Zayn y Liam.

Cuando los encuentra, Niall está en el escenario ajustando el amplificador y Harry está presentándose:

            -Somos Niall, a la guitarra, y Harry…bueno… yo, y vamos a tocar una versión acústica de Young & Beautiful de Lana del Rey. – Para ver a los mayores hay más público que para el resto de categorías, todos aplauden antes de que Niall comience a tocar los primeros acordes.

Cuando Harry empieza a cantar, a Louis casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo. Se imaginaba que Harry sería bueno, pero no tanto. Sabe exactamente donde utilizar su voz áspera para que parezca que está haciéndole el amor al micrófono en lugar de cantando simplemente. La velocidad de la canción es perfecta para él y le deja jugar con todos sus registros mientras Niall sigue tocando y hace segundas voces de vez en cuando.

Durante el estribillo Harry se dirige al público y cruza su mirada con la de Louis, y cuando sonríe dulcemente, Louis escucha a Zayn y Liam decir “awww” a su lado pero decide ignorarles.

Ninguno de los dos se mueven por el escenario y aun así con su música de alguna manera lo ocupan todo, encantando al público del mismo modo.

Niall toca los últimos acordes y el público aplaude con ganas, incluso se escuchan silbidos de aprobación. Parece que por un momento todos se han olvidado de la envidia y la competición y simplemente han disfrutado de la música, lo cual no sorprende a Louis. Él confía en que Harry tiene ese poderío.

Uno de los jueces critica bastante la elección de la canción pero aun así vota positivo con algo de reticencia. Louis quiere pegarle la cabeza contra la mesa pero se limita a mirarle con odio. Liam le pone el móvil en la cara de pronto, y cuando enfoca lo que le quiere enseñar, se da cuenta de que es la página de Wikipedia del hombre del jurado: es el sobrino de Irving Azoff, el conocido manager que ha tratado con muchas estrellas.

            -¿Qué? – Louis lee sin poder creérselo. – Pensaba que eran monitores normales.

            -Desmond ha puesto en el jurado a gente profesional, no a cualquiera con un cursillo de monitor de tiempo libre. La mujer que hay a su derecha ha enseñado canto a gente de todo tipo, desde Ariana Grande hasta el mismo Pavarotti. – Liam susurra, mientras la misma mujer vota positivo a Harry diciéndole a la vez que podría haberlo hecho bastante mejor. –El otro hombre que hay a su derecha es un despiadado cazatalentos que ha trabajado para varias discográficas, desde Sony hasta la del mismo Desmond.

            -Pues para ser un cazatalentos no tiene mucho ojo porque está poniendo a Niall a caldo. – Interviene Zayn, mirando al jurado con enfado. – ¿Cómo puede ser así?

Al final el jurado les vota de forma positiva y pasan a la siguiente ronda, pero Harry no parece muy contento al bajar del escenario. Louis extrañado sale corriendo hasta él.

            -Hazza, ha sido increíble. Nunca había visto a nadie cantar así, brillante, no tengo palabras.

-No lo suficiente, no. –Harry sonríe débilmente. – Pero gracias, Lou. Simplemente… mi padre instruyó a los jueces para que repartieran amor duro, cómo haría él conmigo.

-¿Estás de coña? – Louis coge la cara de Harry entre sus manos. –Créeme cuando te digo que has estado increíble.

Niall carraspea a su lado, y Louis se aparta de golpe de Harry. Mierda.

            -Van a salir Little Mix y no me lo quiero perder, vamos. –Niall dice con una sonrisa, agarrando a Harry del brazo y llevándoselo a donde están Zayn y Liam. Louis les sigue algo desanimado, no sabe cómo hacer creer a Harry que es de las mejores voces que ha oído en su vida.

Little Mix y The Wanted también se clasifican para la siguiente ronda. Louis se sorprende mucho con el grupo de chicas porque son más buenas de lo que él se imaginaba, y además todas tienen voces poderosas. Después de cantar Beautiful de Christina Aguilera, ni siquiera los jueces las desaniman cuando critican hasta su estilo de vestir. Louis quiere pegar al jurado de nuevo porque ninguna se merece eso, y la única que les da un veredicto válido es la mujer. Aun así pasan, bueno. The Wanted también pasan para disgusto de Louis, y aunque no son malos, reciben mejores críticas que Little Mix cuando no se las merecen. Puede que Louis les tenga algo de manía, sí.

Poco después los jueces se marchan y el público se deshace en grupitos. Louis ve al chico del violín de antes animando a sus compañeros de su edad, no todo está perdido.

Le apetece alejarse de esa atmosfera, le está haciendo sentir incómodo, así que los cinco se meten en la cabaña de Harry y Niall y se pegan la mayor parte de la tarde jugando a videojuegos en el sofá. Harry y Louis pueden actuar como una pareja normal delante de sus amigos y es un gran alivio poder sujetar la mano de Harry todo el tiempo, o poderle besar cada vez que quiera. Aunque los demás se rían o hagan ruiditos, Louis se siente bastante tranquilo sentado en el regazo de su novio.

Por la noche van a ver las estrellas al lado del lago, Harry y Louis se besan lentamente con el sonido de los grillos y alguna rana de fondo. Louis sabe que se ha enamorado cuando al abrir los ojos, Harry le sonríe desde arriba y le está mirando como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo.

♥

            -¿Zayn? ¿Liam? ¿Dónde está Louis? – Harry entra a la cabaña de Louis, móvil en mano y una expresión de preocupación en su mirada.

En ese momento el bulto que hay en la cama de Louis se mueve. Debajo de un rebullo en la colcha está Louis, pero lo único que se ve es una de sus manos.

            -Hemos intentado consolarle pero no hay manera… – Liam admite, antes de salir de la cabaña junto a Zayn.

Una vez que están los dos solos, Harry se sienta en la cama donde Louis se esconde, se quita los zapatos y se tumba junto a él, metiendo las manos bajo la colcha hasta que encuentra la cintura de Louis para abrazarle.

            -Lou, ¿qué ha pasado? – Dice Harry con un tono preocupado y suave. Louis se da la vuelta y se remueve entre la colcha para estar de cara a Harry. - ¿Por qué lloras, cielo?

            -Es una tontería. – Dice Louis con voz rota y débil. Odia estar así, y que todos le vean, pero se siente demasiado mal como para echar a Harry de la cama. – Es que… mi voz es más débil que las de los demás.

Dos enormes lágrimas caen por su rostro y no puede contener el sonido que su garganta está haciendo.

            -¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Porque es mentira. – Harry le abraza más fuerte.

            -La profesora de canto, esta mañana, ha dicho que el año pasado lo hacía mejor. – Otra vez las lágrimas. Louis se siente molesto consigo mismo por no saber parar nunca sus lágrimas cuando quiere, lo odia. – Que parece que tengo la cabeza en otras cosas y que no me recomienda tener un solo en el concurso de talentos este año. Y que Zayn o Liam tienen que cantar siempre conmigo.

            -Pero eso es horrible, y no me lo creo. – Harry dice con firmeza. – Yo te he escuchado cantar solo, y te prometo que no cantas mal.

Louis se acerca más a Harry, probablemente manchándole la camiseta de lágrimas.

            -Si no se cantar, y no me quieren en la industria musical –Louis dice tras unos segundos, su voz rompiéndose otra vez. – No valgo para nada.

            -Louis, Louis, Louis. ¿Cómo que no te quieren en la industria musical?

            -No lo entiendes, todavía no me ha llegado ninguna carta de la universidad. –Louis está hecho un desastre mientras llora. No sabe que hacer consigo mismo y mientras admite esto no puede hacer que las lágrimas paren. – El lunes aceptaron a Liam en Arqueología, y ayer a Zayn en artes, y a mí no me llega nada. ¡Nada!

            -Ey, mírame, Louis. A mí tampoco me ha llegado mi carta, pero eso no significa nada. Probablemente lleguen todas esta semana o la siguiente. Cada carrera es un mundo, no se sabe.

Louis se sorbe los mocos desde donde está, todavía haciendo pucheros:

            -¿Sí?

            -Y no puedo prometer que te vayan a coger en la uni, pero te prometo que vales mucho más que todo eso, de verdad. Te cojan o no. – Harry le quita las lágrimas a Louis con el dedo, y este le abraza fuerte.

            -Estoy cansado de esperar… - Louis murmura a los minutos. Al menos  ya ha dejado de llorar, aunque todavía tiene la voz débil. – Eres el mejor novio.

            -El segundo mejor. Ahora dame un beso.

Louis se incorpora para besar a Harry en los labios, y este apoya las manos en su trasero de nuevo, esta vez por debajo de la ropa. La respuesta es inmediata y Louis profundiza el beso, mordiendo su labio, lamiendo su boca, sacando un pequeño gemido de Harry. Harry le besa de vuelta y con facilidad mueve una de las piernas de Louis para que se siente encima de él por completo.

En cuanto Louis siente que Harry desliza sus manos bajo su camiseta, se deshace de esta, y anima a Harry para que se quite la suya. Lo único que se escucha en la habitación son sus fuertes respiraciones y el roce de las sabanas al moverse. Louis muerde a Harry detrás de la oreja, en el punto que sabe que le vuelve loco, y parece dar resultado porque en seguida Harry se deshace entre sus manos.  

            -¿No van a volver? – Pregunta Harry con la respiración entrecortada.

Louis le responde besando más fuerte su cuello y deslizando sus dedos suavemente por su torso hasta el botón de los vaqueros. Harry sonríe de medio lado y Louis siente que toda su piel está ardiendo. Lo único que le alivia es Harry contra su piel, él es la calma en el ojo del huracán que está siendo la vida de Louis últimamente.

Harry decide que es un buen momento para sujetarle de la cintura y darles la vuelta, colocándose sobre él en un rápido movimiento.

 

Los dos están completamente desnudos, respirando con rapidez mientras Harry aprovecha para aprender el mapa de su cuerpo con sus enormes manos. A Louis se le entrecorta la respiración cuando Harry desliza sus dedos entre su trasero, como una pregunta silenciosa a la que Louis asiente con firmeza. Nunca ha estado tan seguro de algo en su vida. Louis ha estado con chicos antes pero ninguno era tan grande como Harry. Intenta no darle muchas vueltas a eso mientras saca del cajón de su mesilla un condón y un botecito de color verde.

            -¿Manzana? – Pregunta Harry alzando una ceja cuando lo ve, rompiendo un poco la intensidad del momento.

            -No tenían de oreo, qué quieres que haga. – Louis sonríe y Harry suelta una de sus características carcajadas. Dios, Louis quiere mucho a este chico.

Harry le besa dulcemente tras echarse algo de lubricante en los dedos. Para hacer que Louis no esté incómodo ha decidido comenzar a chupar su miembro erecto mientras inserta el primer dedo y Louis no sabe si se siente en el cielo o en el infierno. Se hunde en la almohada y hunde su mano en el pelo de Harry, sintiendo demasiado al mismo tiempo.

Harry inserta otro dedo cuando Louis se lo indica y comienza a buscar esa bolita de nervios sin hacer que Louis se sienta incómodo.  No tarda en encontrarla. Pronto utiliza dos dedos más y Louis arquea su espalda contra la cama cuando Harry acierta perfectamente. Harry está maravillado con todas las respuestas que da Louis, con lo sensible que es su piel y con la cantidad de ruido que hace, no tiene miedo a expresarse.

            -¡Joder, Harry ya hostia! – Dice entrecortadamente Louis. Ahora Harry está yendo despacio a posta, está seguro de que está jugando con él. Harry vuelve a meter sus dedos de golpe, haciendo que Louis suelte un agudo gemido que probablemente se haya oído fuera de la cabaña. Harry se coloca más lubricante sobre el preservativo al mismo tiempo que Louis respira entrecortadamente sobre la almohada.

Mientras Harry presiona pequeños besos en su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, se coloca entre sus piernas y alzando un poco las de Louis, entra con un gemido casi gutural. Le da un tiempo a Louis para que se ajuste porque obviamente es más grande que sus dedos y Louis no podría estar más agradecido. No solo es porque sea enorme, sino porque está sintiendo un dolor en su pecho por culpa de la intensa manera con la que Harry le mira, como si no pudiese perdonarse a sí mismo si le hiciese daño.

Cuando Harry lentamente sale y vuelve a entrar, Louis suelta un gemido largo y siente que en sus ojos hay lágrimas. Pero no son de dolor. Harry coloca su pierna sobre su hombro para poder acceder mejor, más adentro, y le da la mano a Louis en un gesto de cariño.

Louis intenta pillar el ritmo de Harry y no tardan en deshacerse en gemidos cada vez más agudos. Tiene que cerrar los ojos porque siente algo demasiado intenso que se extiende por todo su cuerpo, y hasta que no nota a Harry besando sus mejillas suavemente no se da cuenta de que las lágrimas han comenzado a caer. Con cuidado se mueve hasta que sus labios se encuentran con los de Harry y le besa con languidez, disfrutando del momento.

No sabe muy bien como pero de pronto Harry se mueve en un ángulo nuevo y comienza a destrozar por completo a Louis, haciendo que ponga los ojos en blanco de todo el placer que siente de golpe. Soltando una retahíla de tacos que hacen sonreír suavemente a Harry cuando este comienza a tocar su miembro, se agarra a su enorme espalda y mientras le araña se corre soltando un agudo gemido. Harry decide aprovecharse y comienza a ir más fuerte y más rápido, utilizando a Louis casi como una muñeca de trapo. No tarda mucho más en alcanzar el deseado orgasmo, dejándose caer sobre Louis de golpe.

Cuando Harry se ha deshecho del condón y se han limpiado con un pañuelo, Louis desea que Harry no nombre que ha llorado porque le da vergüenza. Simplemente. Se siente demasiado vulnerable en ese momento así que se aparta ligeramente de Harry pero este es más rápido y le atrapa en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

            -Gracias…- Susurra Louis. Porque de verdad que necesitaba el abrazo. Harry solo abraza más fuerte y le aplasta contra sí hasta que le cuesta respirar y se siente un poco más él mismo.

Louis sabe que es pronto para decir te quiero y es pronto para sentir que no podría dormir bien si no durmiese con él y que es pronto para sentir algo tan fuerte, pero a Louis nunca le ha gustado seguir las normas. Se limita a abrazar a Harry de vuelta, muy fuerte, muy fuerte.

           

            -¿Te das cuenta de que se ha pasado la hora de comer? – Dice Harry haciendo pucheros cuando le ruge el estómago unos minutos más tarde. Louis ha abierto la ventana para que se ventilara la habitación y ambos se han vestido un poco por si entran Zayn y Liam en algún momento.

Es cierto, Harry estaba de camino al comedor de su campamento cuando le había llegado el mensaje de Liam diciendo que Louis estaba mal.

            -Puedo robar un poco de comida de nuestro comedor, hasta las cinco no tengo clase creo.

            -Espera… ¿hoy es jueves? – Pregunta Harry alarmado. Mierda.

            -Sí… – Louis no ha acabado la palabra y Harry ya se está levantando de golpe de la cama, buscando sus pantalones y poniéndoselos rápidamente. Louis le mira desde donde está todavía tumbado. – ¿Qué ocurre, qué? ¿Tienes clase?

            -Hace un cuarto de hora. Los miércoles y los jueves tengo la clase que da mi padre después de comer, jolín. – Harry busca rápidamente el espejo intentando hacer algo con el desastre que hay en su pelo. Es inútil y acaba echándose un desodorante de Liam que hay por ahí tirado.

Harry se acerca a Louis y le da un pequeño pico antes de salir pitando de la cabaña. Louis suspira, lo mejor será vestirse y ver si puede hacerse con algo de comer antes de clase.

-

A pesar del disgusto inicial, el grupo de Louis, Liam y Zayn sigue ensayando para poder actuar en la final. Sabe que son buenos, lo sabe, pero los vítores que Harry y Niall les dan cuando les ven actuar les suben muchísimo más la moral. Este último verano está siendo alucinante, jamás al acabar el curso Louis se hubiese imaginado que iba a ser así. Incluso si todavía no llega la carta de la universidad cuando quedan menos de semana para que acabe Julio.

La de Harry ya ha llegado, y aunque no sabe muy bien como decirle a su padre que ha sido aceptado en magisterio lo celebran igualmente. Louis se encarga de hacerle saber a fondo de que está muy, muy orgulloso de él.

Es viernes, y los dos enamorados (bueno, Louis no le ha dicho nada de eso _todavía_ ) han decidido aprovechar la tarde para celebrar un pequeño y discreto picnic a escondidas del ojo ajeno. Al principio casi se pierden por el bosquecillo que rodea a ambos campamentos pero consiguen arreglárselas y encontrar un hermoso claro. No es muy grande, pero tienen un tronco caído en el que apoyarse mientras los dos meriendan sobre la manta de Liam.

Es algo ridículo, la manera en la que Harry se empeña en darle de comer trozos de fruta que él mismo ha cortado, o cuando se mancha de chocolate la cara y Louis se lo quita con la lengua. Es algo ridícula la mirada de estoy completamente loco por ti que Harry le manda cada dos por tres, y es muy, muy ridículo que Louis no se atreva a decir lo que está pensando. Lo que lleva pensando desde la primera vez que Harry estuvo allí para él como nadie más jamás supo estar.

            -He estado pensando… - Louis comienza a decir, después de meditarlo un rato. Harry está tumbado boca abajo haciendo una torre de piedras planas mientras Louis le acaricia el pelo sentado a su lado. Harry hace un ruidito para indicar que está escuchando. –Me dijiste que vives en Londres con tus padres, ¿no?

            -Ajá… – Harry sigue haciendo la torre sin mirarle y no sabe si eso le pone más nervioso o no.

            -Este año, Liam, Zayn y yo vamos a vivir ahí sí o sí, me hayan cogido o no en esa estúpida universidad. Ya tenemos el piso elegido, y todo. – Ante eso, Harry se gira con interés de una vez por todas. Menos mal. – Y como continuaremos esta relación aunque se acabe el campamento…

Louis hace una mueca mientras continua la frase. No lo han hablado todavía y no quiere asumir nada pero de verdad, de verdad que quiere seguir viendo a Harry. Igual él quiere vivir una experiencia universitaria completa y experimentar y Louis está adelantándose a acontecimientos. Harry sonríe como un idiota y sigue sin decir nada. Ugh.

            -Claro, lo daba así como por hecho, no sé. – Dice Harry cuando Louis está a punto de pedirle por favor que diga algo. –Continúa.

            -Bien. –Louis ríe con nerviosismo. –Si te parece una locura dímelo pero aparte de novios somos amigos, como Zayn y Liam. Bueno no como, como, ellos, pero-

            -Lo he pillado, ves al grano. – Harry ríe con él, y parece que está disfrutando demasiado ver como Louis se lía con sus propias palabras.

            -Impaciente. – Louis le da una palmada en la espalda. –Igual querrías, no sé, venirte con nosotros al piso… Si te parece bien, todavía cabe uno más en el piso, bueno, ahora que Zayn y Liam duermen en la misma cama. Sería diver.

            -¿Diver, eh? – Harry alza una ceja.

            -Cierra el pico. – Louis siente como se sonroja, no se lo puede creer.

            -Estaría diver, sí. – Harry dice más seriamente, incorporándose para sentarse frente a Louis. – Sería genial. Pero Niall y yo también buscábamos un piso juntos.

            -Oh… – Bueno, Louis puede vivir con este rechazo aunque esté sintiendo que el estómago se le cae a los pies. – Niall, claro, perdona.

            -Lo cual significa que tendría que dormir contigo mientras Niall ocupa esa tercera habitación. – Harry dice, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Que de alguna manera… lo es. Louis no se suele sentir idiota normalmente pero, vaya.

            -Eres idiota, Harry. –Louis se inclina hacia adelante para besarle, y este le coge de las piernas para hacer que se siente en su regazo. Se ha convertido en uno de los sitios favoritos de Louis, la verdad.

            -Espero que no vayamos demasiado rápido. – Dice Harry seriamente, sujetando el rostro de Louis con las manos. – Probablemente esto sea rápido, pero contigo… no me importa. Te quiero, y nunca otra persona me ha hecho sentir como tú.

Louis le besa, interrumpiendo su frase, pero a Harry no le molesta. Después de esta conversación, se siente un poquito más maduro y mucho más enamorado.

 

No es hasta más tarde, al mirar la hora en el móvil, cuando Louis se da cuenta de que tiene varias llamadas perdidas de su madre y una de su hermana Lottie.

            -¿Mamá? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Su madre se lo coge al cuarto pitido, cuando Louis está a punto de colgar y llamar a la policía, a los bomberos y al FBI. – ¿Les ha pasado algo a los gemelos? ¿A Fizzie?  

            -No, no, hijo. Estamos todos bien, aunque no iríamos a peor si llamases un poco más a menudo. –Ese comentario es natural en su madre así que pone los ojos en blanco, pasa de llevarle la contraria. – Es que hace una semana llegó una carta de la universidad y a tu hermana se le olvidó decírnoslo. No, no te diré a cuál hermana.

De la universidad. Louis siente que el corazón se le para de golpe y que toda la sangre se esfuma de su rostro. El gesto de preocupación de Harry y su mano apretando la suya le recuerda que todavía está al teléfono con su madre.

            -¿Y… y la has abierto? –Le da miedo hacer la pregunta, la verdad.

            -No, no, todavía no. Espera. – Louis escucha unos grititos de fondo y el sonido de su madre abriendo el sobre. Probablemente esté escachando la mano de Harry, pero eso no le preocupa ahora mismo. – Oh, dios mío.

            -¿Dios mío bien o dios mío mal? ¡Por favor mamá! – Se está poniendo de los nervios. A una madre normal seguro que no le gusta crear tanta tensión.

            -Dios mío bien hijo mío, muy bien. – Genial, y ahora puede escucharla llorando al otro lado de la línea. – Te envío una foto de la carta, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño. No me puedo creer que mi hijo se vaya a-

Louis se gira para mirar a Harry, desconectando por un momento de lo que su madre está diciendo por teléfono. Harry le mira todavía sin saber qué está pasando, pero todo le queda claro cuando Louis se lanza a abrazarle.

            -¡Harry, Harry, me han cogido! ¡Me han cogido! – Louis pone sus manos sobre las mejillas de un muy sonriente Harry, todavía sin poder creérselo. – Me han cogido, me han cogido…

            -Estoy tan orgulloso, Lou, luego lo celebraremos y tomaremos champán. Seguro que podemos conseguir cava o algo así. – Harry le besa con fuerza, dejándolos sin aliento a ambos.

            -Te quiero, mucho, mucho… - Louis murmura contra sus labios. Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos hasta que Louis se da cuenta de que su madre se ha quedado callada al otro lado del teléfono, ahora descansando sobre la rodilla de Louis.

            -Mamá… – Louis se aclara la garganta. – Te tengo que dejar, pero luego te llamaré.

            -Claro hijo no te preocupes, dale recuerdos a ese tal Harry. – Su madre cuelga, y Louis suelta un sonoro quejido mientras Harry comienza a doblarse de la risa en el suelo.

 – Aghhh. – Que vergüenza, que vergüenza.

            -Yo también te quiero, Lou. – Harry suelta, antes de volverse a doblar con una carcajada.

Louis no tiene más remedio que poner pucheros hasta que Harry se los quite a besos.

Sí, está siendo el mejor de los veranos.

-

A medida que el verano avanza, también es más complicado esconder su relación. La mayor parte del campamento de Louis ya lo sabe, en parte porque Harry es el peor actor de la historia y en parte porque Louis siempre anda con una sonrisilla inconfundible. Están enamorados, son jóvenes, y cuando se dan el primer beso delante de alguien que no es ni Niall, ni Zayn, ni Liam, nadie se sorprende lo más mínimo.

El mayor problema reside en el campamento Sharp, la verdad. Las misteriosas desapariciones de Harry hacen que su padre esté mucho más severo con él, y cuanto más se acerca la final, más odio recibe por parte de muchos de sus compañeros. Todos piensan que tiene ventaja sobre el resto porque su padre es el director, cuando en realidad él está siendo más duro que nunca. Harry todavía no le ha dicho nada sobre la universidad, y menos sobre Louis. Un día estaba a punto de hacerlo pero al aparecer su padre muy enfadado por culpa de una larga discusión con la directora del campamento contrario, se le fueron todas las ganas. Louis sabe que Harry piensa que todo está en su contra últimamente, así que se asegura a fondo de hacerle saber que le quiere mucho, mucho, y de que está muy orgulloso de él.

Las chicas de Little Mix lo saben, porque son ellas y no dirán nada, pero Louis sospecha de los chicos de The Wanted. Ellos son… difíciles. Para comenzar, siguen clasificándose para la final, lo cual es injusto porque Louis está convencido de que no son tan buenos. La actitud chulesca debería quitarles puntos, no dárselos.

Además, el otro día, provocaron que Louis fuese echado del campamento por unos monitores. Él solo iba a buscar a Harry y a Niall, porque Liam y Zayn les estaban esperando para bañarse en el lago, pero de pronto uno de ellos, Max, se había puesto a gritar “¡Espía, espía!”. Como si a Louis le interesasen sus partituras de mierda lo más mínimo. Pero como tampoco sabe cerrar la boca cuando es necesario se lo había hecho saber con descaro. Tras semejante follón habían salido los monitores y le habían echado… mientras Desmond miraba la escena a lo lejos. Genial. Las cenas navideñas serán lo más divertido del mundo.

De verdad, de verdad, que Louis quiere ayudar a Harry pero no puede hacer nada. Solo apoyarle desde su posición de mejor novio del mundo, aunque es un cargo un tanto difícil porque no tiene tantos recursos como le gustaría. En cuanto salgan del campamento, va a llevarle a una cita como dios manda, con camisa y pantalón largo de una vez por todas.

            -¡Harry, socorro, me ahogo! – Louis grita desde el lago. Es mentira, pero Harry no se mete de una vez por todas. Lleva toda la tarde yendo de un lado para otro con esa pobre excusa de bañador amarillo, frustrando a Louis en cantidades monumentales.

Por fin, Harry decide que es suficiente tortura y se tira al lago con la gracia de una jirafa recién nacida. Ósea, ninguna. Harry nada hasta Louis, que realmente está agarrado a uno de los palos del muelle de madera, el más cercano a la orilla. Sin embargo, actúa como si se ahogase de verdad hasta que Harry le coge por la cintura. Es un poco peligroso pero es domingo y todo el mundo estará echándose la siesta. Además llevan dos días sin verse prácticamente, nadie les puede culpar por actuar un poquito más como una pareja.

            -¡Socorrista Styles en su ayuda! – Dice Harry cuando Louis se agarra a él con las piernas como un koala. – Necesita el boca a boca urgente.

Louis no puede evitar reírse porque solo Harry sería capaz de utilizar ese tópico y quedar bien. Sin embargo, quién es él para negarse a la autoridad. Porque los socorristas son autoridad… ¿no?

Harry le besa en cuanto se para de reír, y Louis responde con facilidad, hundiendo sus dedos entre la maraña de pelo de Harry. El beso no tarda en desmadrarse rápidamente porque Harry está muy cerca y con un bañador minúsculo. Es un hombre débil, piensa mientras Harry le muerde el cuello, haciéndole gemir ligeramente. Harry está dejando que una de sus manos viaje demasiado al sur, y a pesar de estar rodeados por agua, Louis se siente muy acalorado de nuevo.

            -Sí… - Gime Louis en un susurro cuando Harry comienza a acariciar su miembro erecto. Nadie puede verlo realmente porque están en el agua pero aun así la idea de estar al aire está animándole más de lo normal.

Harry le sonríe de medio lado pero un carraspeo detrás de él hace que se quede blanco de golpe, borrándole toda expresión de su cara. Louis mueve un poco su cabeza a la derecha para ver quién ha hecho que Harry se quede inmóvil como una estatua, una gran sospecha ya formada en su mente.

            -Harry, te estaba buscando. – Dice Desmond Styles desde la orilla, un montón de partituras enrolladas en la mano. Habla con un tono tan serio que Louis tiene miedo hasta de respirar.

            -Yo… eh… - Harry boquea, todavía incapaz de hablar. Louis le da discretamente un pequeño empujón y sale nadando hasta la orilla, donde se queda unos segundos muy quieto antes de salir del todo.

            -Buscándote por todo el campamento, como un idiota, porque se me ha hecho saber que mi hijo se estaba tirando a un chaval de otro campamento a mis espaldas, para acabar encontrándomelo con el mismo chaval, manos en la masa. ¡Ya te vale! – Desmond comienza a gritar furioso. Lleva a Harry agarrándolo del brazo, y Louis no tiene más remedio que ver la escena desde el lago. – Por esto has estado llegando tarde a tus clases, y rindiendo peor en el escenario, ¡este negocio no es para cualquiera, Harry! ¡Tómatelo en serio!

A Louis le parte el corazón ver esa escena. Sabe que Harry odia el conflicto con toda su alma, Harry que no tiene nada de maldad en su interior, Harry con sus cientos de tatuajes y un sueño de pasar su vida ayudando a niños pequeños. Harry no se merece ser tratado así, ser arrastrado hasta su campamento mientras alguien le dice todo lo malo que ha hecho en su vida.

A Louis le gustaría pelear, pero también sabe que no es su batalla.

-

Se convierte en su batalla, claro, cuando queda menos de una semana para la gran final de Harry y este no le contesta a ninguno de sus mensajes ni llamadas. Al principio Louis decide darle algo de espacio, quizá es lo que necesita, pero sabe que se está mintiendo a sí mismo. Nadie del campamento Sharp es de mucha ayuda, y es Niall de manera demoledora quien le dice en persona que por favor deje tranquilo a Harry. Es el mismo Niall quien le aguanta mientras Louis empieza a quejarse de Desmond y sus métodos crueles, y quien le responde “no lo sé” cuando Louis pregunta desesperadamente por qué. Qué ha pasado en dos días de darle espacio a Harry.

Ni si quiera puede ir él mismo a preguntarle porque le han prohibido la entrada al _Sharp_. La misma directora de su campamento se lo ha comunicado, que los alumnos del Groovy y el Sharp ya no pueden interactuar dentro de los recintos del campamento. El único recinto común es la orilla del lago, y Harry no aparece por ahí en ningún momento por mucho que Louis espere, así que…

Además, Zayn, Liam y Louis, tienen una semana bastante ocupada. Ese sábado es su propia final, para la que han estado ensayando. Este año se lo han tomado de manera más relajada que otros, haciendo de disfrutar de su música su preferencia número uno pero aun así quieren hacerlo bien y es la última semana que tienen para ponerse las pilas. Son buenos, y lo tienen ensayado al milímetro, así que Liam y Zayn le dan un poco de manga ancha cuando se distrae mirando el móvil. Cualquier cosa, un tweet o una foto en blanco y negro en instagram, serían suficientes para indicar que Harry está bien, que están bien, pero no aparece nada nuevo. Nada.

 Se siente desesperado porque parece que Harry le ha olvidado en menos de una semana. Y no se cree eso, porque cada te quiero de Harry es de lo que más seguro está en el mundo. Necesita hablar con Harry una vez más, se lo merece.

Una de las razones por las que a Louis le gusta que llegue la final de su campamento es porque después todavía tienen una semana más para hacer lo que quieran por los alrededores. Generalmente es una semana que todos se pegan haciendo el vago como nunca y hasta los monitores se sienten más descansados, incluso hay días que ponen el toque de queda más tarde. Sin embargo este año a Louis no le apetece que llegue esa semana. Todo le recuerda a Harry, el lago donde se bañaban, el bosquecillo donde tenían citas, o la hoguera donde tonteaban cuando empezaron a salir. Se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el Groovy, maldita sea.

No es su culpa si la noche antes de la final los nervios se le juntan con encontrar una camiseta usada de Harry bajo la cama y se echa a llorar como un idiota. A Liam y Zayn les cuesta media hora consolarle, pero le abrazan durante mucho rato hasta que los tres se quedan dormidos en la misma cama. No sabe que haría sin ellos, de verdad que no lo sabe.

Nadie le dijo que enamorarse rápido y fuerte resultaría en este desastre.

-

No ganan la final pero de alguna manera tampoco pierden. El premio se lo llevan un grupo de chicas de quince y dieciséis años que se hacen llamar Fifth Harmony, y que probablemente han trabajado más duro que el resto de los chavales de su edad juntos. Louis se siente orgulloso de ellas y les obliga a hacerse una foto juntos, diciéndoles que se acuerden de él en el futuro cuando sean famosas. Por un rato se le olvida el dolor que siente, mientras ve a las chicas cantando de nuevo felices y contentas. El ambiente general es tan feliz que se le contagia por momentos.

Mientras Liam, Zayn y él hacen una rendición de Uptown Funk que resulta ser un éxito, a Louis le parece ver una figura alta, de pelo oscuro y rizado que se mueve entre el público y por un momento se le entrecorta la respiración y pierde el ritmo. Lo recupera rápido, el público realmente no se da cuenta, pero esa visión le mantiene la mente ocupada por el resto de la tarde. Harry.

No ganan, pero tampoco pierden. La directora se les acerca al final del día, cuando están tumbados mirando el atardecer como han hecho todos los años después de cada final. Este año es más melancólico que otros, porque no solo es el último si no que de verdad que quería hacerlo junto a Harry.

            -Chicos, ¿tenéis un momento? – A Louis le molesta que le interrumpan una de sus amadas tradiciones pero tampoco va a decirle que no a la directora, así que. Los tres se incorporan y se sientan mirándola.

            -Sammy, ¿Cómo está Jan? – Sí, tienen la suficiente confianza para preguntarle por su hijo de tres años, el verano que estaba embarazada fue bastante épico. Sammy siempre ha sido muy amable y accesible con ellos desde siempre, y eso le ha hecho ganarse un respeto que ninguno de los tres jamás faltaría.

            -Muy bien, Liam. Últimamente un poco revoltoso, no hay manera de que coma él solo.  – Sammy le sonríe dulcemente antes de ponerse algo más seria. – Me apena que este sea vuestro último año aquí, todavía recuerdo cuando eráis unos chavalines de doce años y demandabais más horas de fútbol.

Louis ríe, repentinamente emocionado. Es cierto, jamás va a pisar el Groovy de nuevo, va a ser extraño no saber qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre en verano. Cuando lo hablaba con Harry, este le prometía que él se ocuparía de distraerle esos meses y Louis le besaba muy fuerte.

            -Y ahora vamos a empezar la uni, quién lo diría. – Louis ríe con ella.

            -Sí, sí, seréis chicos ocupados... He pensado, sin embargo, que podríais ser muy buenos monitores de este campamento en futuros años.

            -¿Qué? ¡Sí! – Louis la interrumpe, no creyendo haber oído bien. Quizá no esté preparado para decirle adiós al Groovy después de todo. – Perdón, perdón.

            -No es nada obligatorio, claro, pero los chavales os tienen en un pedestal, y lleváis tantos años aquí que os sabéis las normas como nadie. Las rompáis o no, bueno. – Sammy ríe. – El próximo verano os informaré de todos los detalles y si tenéis tiempo, seréis bienvenidos. Siempre seréis bienvenidos en el Groovy.

Louis no sabe si llorar o saltar, todavía no se puede creer la oferta.

            -Muchas, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad. – Dice Zayn. Su expresión es la misma que la de Louis, emocionado por la mera idea de volver un año más.

            -De nada chicos, pero todavía queda una semana, así que disfrutad de ella.

Cuando Sammy se va a marchar, los tres se levantan de golpe y la abrazan por sorpresa. Ella se emociona un poco, pero lo esconde bien mientras vuelve a su cabaña. Louis sabe que no se merecen una directora tan buena, tan paciente con ellos. Nunca lo han hecho.

Se va a la cama sintiéndose mejor que los últimos días. Todavía siente un pequeño vacío en el pecho pero esta vez tiene el ánimo renovado. También tiene una idea y para llevarla a cabo primero necesita enviarle un mensaje a Niall.

-

Sentirse tan bien durante un día ha hecho replantearse un poco su situación actual. El mensaje se lo envió a Niall a las cuatro de la mañana cuando su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas y el muy maldito le respondió como si lo hubiese hecho a las cinco de la tarde. Louis quiere mucho a Niall, ¿se lo ha dicho alguna vez? En cuanto pueda se lo dirá.

Está demasiado nervioso porque realmente solo tiene una oportunidad, y puede quedar muy mal o muy bien. Igual hace el ridículo, pero se va a arriesgar. Por Harry, por él lo hará. Louis lleva pensando todo el verano que es cosa de Harry enfrentarse a su padre, y lo sigue siendo, pero si él puede hacer algo por volver a ver a Harry, lo hará. Solo queda una semana de campamento, maldita sea, y si no la pasa besándole contra cualquier superficie estable probablemente explote de rabia.

Liam y Zayn se apuntan al plan también, lo cual es un alivio. Zayn tiene muchas ideas que mejoran el plan inicial y Liam se asegura de que Louis lo cumpla al milímetro. Niall es su espía infiltrado, por así decirlo, y gracias a él consiguen los uniformes necesarios para parecer parte del campamento. Todo va tan bien que Louis no tarda en recuperar su confianza habitual, lo cual hubiese parecido imposible hacía solo dos días.

Como si el tiempo supiese que Agosto ya ha llegado, el sol reluce con fiereza, haciendo sudar a tres muchachos disfrazados de monitores del campamento Sharp. A Liam la camiseta le va más ajustada que de costumbre mientras que a Louis se le ven las clavículas por completo. Niall no ha estado muy acertado cogiendo tallas, no. Gracias a las gorras pueden disimular un poco mejor y nadie del campamento les llama la atención cuando se hacen paso entre la gente, haciendo como si organizasen el cotarro con una carpeta y unos papeles en la mano. Mientras no les deleguen ninguna tarea de verdad, estarán bien.

Claro que, antes lo piensa Louis y antes sucede, así que acaban teniendo que mover unas cuantas mesas como si trabajasen de verdad ahí. Hasta pasado un rato no pueden escaquearse, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Louis se mete en la cabaña de Niall y Harry.

            -¿Hey cómo va el plan? – Dice Niall, sin sorprenderse en absoluto por la aparición. Está jugando al Gran Theft Auto en completa tranquilidad, como si no tuviese que salir al escenario en un rato.

            -¿Y Harry? – Pregunta Louis, ignorando a Niall por completo.

            -Como ya te he dicho esta mañana, está pasando la tarde con su padre. Unos consejos de última hora o no sé qué. – Niall sigue sin apartar la vista del televisor y Zayn y Liam se quitan las gorras y se sientan a su lado, deseosos de jugar también.

            -¿No tendrías que estar en backstage o algo? – Pregunta Liam antes de coger un mando, sonando curioso de forma genuina.

            -Nah, ya me he arreglado antes, pero cuando vaya a empezar todo sí tendré que ir. Os toca ver todos los grupos hasta que sea nuestro turno, lo siento, tío. – Niall se encoge de hombros. Esperar. Eso sabe hacerlo Louis, mejor que tener que sudar yendo de un lado para otro.

Louis siente como si tuviera hormigas en los pantalones durante toda la hora. Tiene la extraña idea de pronto de que todo va a salir mal, aunque cuando se pone algo nervioso antes de hacer algo es porque generalmente va a ir bien. Esta vez en lugar de molestar a todo el mundo con sus lamentos, comienza a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación toda la hora. Los demás hacen un buen trabajo ignorándole, la verdad.

Cuando por fin salen, todavía disfrazados, ya está oscureciendo. El público se arremolina delante del escenario y el ambiente está visiblemente electrizante, todos quieren saber quién va a ganar el contrato, la curiosidad puede con los celos, e incluso hay un pequeño grupo de chicas de doce o trece años con pancartas en las que se lee Little Mix escrito con un montón de colorines. En un momento dado Louis ve gente de su propio campamento deslizándose entre el público y pasando completamente desapercibidos. Clare y Kate están hablando tranquilamente pero no le reconocen cuando él pasa a su lado con discreción. Increíble.

De pronto, las luces que iluminan al público se apagan y las que dan al escenario se encienden, convirtiendo el ruido de la gente hablando en un mero murmullo.

            -Personas y seres humanos, con vuestro permiso, aquí tienen, ¡la primera edición de la Gran Final! – El presentador es un monitor bastante carismático, a Louis le suena de haberle oído en alguna radio, pero no sabe muy bien quién es. – La primera de muchas, esperemos.

Tras unas cuantas bromitas innecesarias que le hacen poner los ojos en blanco, el monitor carismático presenta a un chico de catorce años con pinta de subir covers a Vine. Canta una balada con la que, a su pesar, Louis se siente identificado y acaba aplaudiéndole mientras Liam le dice que ha tenido cara de haber mordido un limón durante todo el tiempo.

El jurado se mantiene en silencio, por lo visto darán el veredicto al final de la gala y eso le alivia de alguna manera. No le apetece ver a más niños llorando, no.

Un grupo de bailarines de break lo da todo en el escenario mientras una niña de doce o trece años con el pelo rizado suelta unos versos con la misma dignidad con la que Nicki Minaj lo haría. Louis está impresionado, en este campamento solo deben aceptar a niños con mucho talento, y además le hace gracia ver a Zayn animando a una niña como si tuviese claro que ella debe ser la ganadora sí o sí.

Después de un dueto bastante adorable, suben The Wanted. Louis se niega a aplaudir, se niega, pero acaba haciéndolo por respeto. Al arte de la música, claro, no a esos pesados. A su pesar lo hacen bastante bien y arrancan un buen aplauso del público. Incluso los jueces asienten en silencio, y Louis quiere hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de superioridad de esos tipos de un puñetazo.

Little Mix dominan por completo el escenario. Con coreografías extremadamente coordinadas, armonizan sus cuatro voces haciendo que Louis se olvide del plan por unos minutos. Se nota que se han tomado el premio muy en serio a juzgar por las intensas miradas que lanzan al público. Menos Jade, ella les aporta un toque más mágico y tranquilo, más dulce, que completa al grupo. La mujer del jurado no puede disimular su expresión cuando llega el solo de Perrie, y Louis les choca los cinco mentalmente. Honestamente espera que ganen ellas, se lo merecen. El público anima y vitorea tanto que el presentador tiene que calmarlos un par de veces.

Por fin, después de un chico que parece que lleva tocando el piano desde los dos años, y una chica de voz angelical, el presentador anuncia a Harry y Niall. El dúo dinámico. Niall empieza a tocar una canción que Louis reconoce enseguida, y su mente viaja al momento en el que Harry y él la bailaron lentamente en su cabaña, descalzos y sin dejar de soltar risitas.

Hasta esta mañana no la ha podido volver a escuchar, no se ha sentido capaz. Harry comienza a cantar _Thinking Out Loud_ poniendo toda su alma en ello, exponiendo con su grave voz todos sus sentimientos al público.

Mientras Niall se sienta en un amplificador enorme, Harry se agarra al pie del micrófono con cierta desesperación. Louis se pregunta si están pensando en lo mismo, si a él también le destroza cada uno de los acordes igual que a él.

Harry arrastra las notas hasta llegar al estribillo, y Louis ve como una lágrima real se desliza por su mejilla. Se ha acercado al escenario lo suficiente para ver con claridad que parece que Harry está cantando como si llevase un enorme peso a la espalda, como si lo que está sintiendo le doliese físicamente. Si sus sentimientos se parecen un mínimo a los de Louis, probablemente sea así.

Niall sigue haciendo las segundas voces mientras Harry entona sin mirar al público ni al jurado realmente. Tiene la mente en sus recuerdos, en algo interior, y a Louis le apena por un momento lo que pretende hacer. Romper una imagen tan bella.

 Lo han ensayado cientos de veces y todavía así se sorprende cuando Liam y Zayn le cogen por detrás y lo suben al escenario en un rápido movimiento.

Se siente algo ridículo en mitad del escenario, todo el campamento mirándole con asombro, pero continua la canción que Harry está cantando utilizando el micrófono que lleva en el bolsillo. En cuanto canta su primer verso, Harry abre los ojos del golpe y pierde el ritmo por un momento, recuperándolo con toda la facilidad.

Louis sabe que no puede quedarse ahí parado así que da unos pasos hacia él, todavía cantando el segundo estribillo. Sus voces armonizan de manera sorprendente y cuando Harry se despierta del pequeño shock, también da unos pasos y sonríe, hoyuelos y todo. Es esa la primera vez que Louis sonríe genuinamente en todo el día.

Con ligero temblor por miedo a ser rechazado, Louis estira una mano y limpia una de las lágrimas de Harry. Este sostiene la mano en su mejilla con la suya propia y avanza un poco más hasta que los dos micrófonos están a milímetros.

A Louis se le ha olvidado que hay público mirándoles cuando la canción acaba, Niall tocando los últimos acordes como si ese fuese el mejor día de su vida. El campamento entero se queda en silencio momentáneamente hasta que todos estallan en aplausos y silbidos, haciendo que sus oídos zumben por unos segundos.

Uno de los jueces se deja escuchar por encima del jaleo:

            -Señor Styles, ¿Se da cuenta de que queda desclasificado?

            -No me importa, no. – Harry sonríe, antes de apartar el micrófono y envolver a Louis en un fuerte abrazo. Louis se funde entre sus brazos y abraza de vuelta, con fuerza, mientras Harry susurra te quiero una y otra vez, muy rápido y muy bajito, solo para ellos dos.

Rápidamente ambos dos se bajan del escenario, Niall detrás de ellos con una actitud chulesca. Probablemente piensa que es el mejor amigo del mundo, lo cual en realidad… es cierto. Louis le debe un buen regalo después de haberles ayudado a montar esto.

Harry no suelta su mano, lo cual está bien hasta que la adrenalina que ambos están sintiendo desaparece por completo al ver a Desmond esperándoles con los brazo cruzados en mitad del backstage. Niall desaparece en un visto y no visto, el traidor.

            -Así que tú eres el famoso Louis… – Comienza a decir, y Louis traga saliva.

            -¡No, papá, esto es entre tú y yo! – Harry le interrumpe. A Louis le gustaría desaparecer un poco pero Harry sigue agarrándole la mano con fuerza, así que el débil tirón que da es en vano. – Tengo dieciocho años, voy a estudiar magisterio en Londres y voy a salir con quién yo quiera. Me has tenido toda la semana pensando que no le importo, que me está utilizando, y es mentira. Quiero vivir una vida simple al lado de este chico y ya.

            -¿Cómo sabes que no te está utilizando? – Desmond ataca de vuelta. Louis siente que debería defenderse pero en ese momento prefiere que se lo trague la tierra, o no sé, que le atropelle un tranvía. Va a apoyar a Harry en todas sus decisiones, pero tiene la impresión de que sobra un poco en la escena.

            -Porque es mi decisión, y yo me arriesgo. Porque soy un adulto, metete eso en la cabeza. Merezco un respeto que me he ganado, y no me lo estás mostrando. – Louis quiere besar mucho a Harry en ese momento, aunque esté Desmond delante, está así de orgulloso.

Su padre suspira, alicaído.

            -Temía que llegase este momento… - Harry finalmente suelta la mano de Louis, pero se agarra al estúpido polo rojo que lleva puesto. – Adelante, haz lo que quieras, es tu vida, tus normas. Si te caes, aquí estaré para recogerte. Pero no digas que no te he avisado.

Harry se suelta por completo y le da un abrazo a su padre, finalizándolo con unas incómodas palmaditas en la espalda que hacen sonreír a Louis.

            -Hijo, ¿seguro que no quieres volver a cantar ahí fuera, te darían otra oportunidad? – Desmond pregunta. Louis por un momento se siente culpable, tampoco pretendía arruinar la carrera de Harry o la de Niall, solo quería hacer un gran gesto.

Cuando Harry va a contestar, tras meditarlo unos segundos, una figura acusatoria aparece:

            -¡Sabía que habría algún tipo de enchufe aquí! – Es Max, con el ceño fruncido y un aspecto cansado. – ¡Primero, a pesar de confraternizar con el enemigo, te perdonan y te dejan actuar! ¡Y ahora esto! ¡Una segunda oportunidad!

            -¿Confraternizar con el enemigo? – Se le escapa a Louis. No quiere quedar mal delante de su suegro pero le es imposible callarse la boca. – Oh dios mío, ¡fuiste tú!

            -Oooh, ¡tú le dijiste a mi padre que estaba con Lou en el lago! – Dice Harry, entendiendo enseguida qué quiere decir Louis.

            -Eres el ser más trepa que conozco, me das asco. Vete con tu grupito de mierda, pisaríais cabezas por un minuto de gloria. – Louis ataca. Está enfadadísimo. Primero ponen a parte del campamento en contra de Harry, y segundo casi arruinan su relación. Si estuviesen Liam y Zayn con él ya habría salido corriendo esa cucaracha. – No habéis demostrado nada con esto, ¡idiotas!

            -Adelante, disfruta aprovechándote de los contactos del señor Styles, disimula mientras puedas. – Max sonríe de lado y se larga andando bastante rápido. El muy maldito sabe dónde atacar.

            -Harry, te juro que no es así, te lo juro. – Louis se gira para mirar a Harry, que todavía tiene el ceño fruncido.

            -Lo sé, Lou, Max solo es un crio que no sabe de lo que habla. – Harry dice con su lenta voz, y abraza a Louis por la cintura mientras su padre contempla la escena en silencio por unos segundos. – No, papá, no quiero salir otra vez.

            -Bien, es tu decisión… Pero van a anunciar quién es el ganador, veamos, veamos… - Desmond tiene de nuevo una mirada que grita “¡Negocios!” cuando se aleja. Harry pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe con cariño antes de coger de la mano a Louis y arrastrarlo hasta afuera, a un lado del escenario pero algo más apartados que el resto.

            -Yo… eh… - Louis siente que debería decir algo pero lo único que le sale son preguntas.

            -Sin ti, no sé si lo habría hecho. – Le interrumpe Harry, algo sonrojado.

            -Nah, lo ibas a hacer sí o sí, lo ponía en tu horóscopo de este mes. –Louis ríe. – Más tarde o más temprano, conmigo o sin mí, pero lo habrías hecho.

            -No me gusta cómo suena “sin ti”. – Harry pone pucheros, como el idiota del que tanto está enamorado Louis.

            -Bien, a mí tampoco. – Murmura, antes de cerrar el espacio que hay entre ambos y besarle con dulzura. Ya se enterarán del ganador más tarde, ahora está muy ocupado besando a su novio, recuperando todo el tiempo que han perdido en una semana.

-

            -¿Por qué no me enviaste un mensaje, o me hiciste saber que estabas bien? – Louis pregunta. No lo ha hecho con rencor alguno, solo curiosidad.

Todavía no han hablado mucho después de que los jueces anunciasen al ganador. Ahora están los mayores celebrando que Little Mix ha ganado el concurso, que si lo piensas es bastante alucinante. Tienen una gran oportunidad para triunfar en el mundo de la música, y Louis ya les ha dicho que espera oír sus canciones a todas horas en la radio. Está feliz por las chicas, se lo merecen. Además está disfrutando que no ganase The Wanted, aunque no sea muy noble.

Harry y Louis están bebiendo una cerveza que alguien les ha dado, sentados en la orilla del lago mientras el resto celebra y baila por ahí. En un principio estaban los cinco amigos sentados, pero la gente había empezado a animar a Niall para que tocase una canción con la guitarra, y Liam y Zayn se habían excusado con muy poco disimulo, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-No sé cómo explicarlo. – Harry mira al cielo, y las estrellas se reflejan en sus ojos verdes. –Mi padre me hizo creer que solo estabas conmigo por interés, y aunque no quería creerlo él insistía una y otra vez. Era una versión calva y grande de Pepito Grillo. Niall intentó quitarme esa idea de la cabeza pero al final me cansé de dos voces diciéndome qué pensar y mandé callar a ambos y me escondí un poco del mundo.

-¿Y si tu padre tiene razón? ¿Y si soy un error? – Louis sonríe de medio lado, tomándole el pelo.

-Entonces eres el mejor error del mundo.

Louis besa a Harry de nuevo bajo las estrellas, como una promesa de futuro. Van a estar bien, está completamente seguro.

 


End file.
